Let Me Tell You a Story
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: A series of interconnecting and stand alone One-Shots based around our favorite crime fighting duo, Prompts will be either taken from FF or from Twitter so feel free to message me if you would like to see your prompt published.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here. _

_I know it's been a while, For that i am very sorry. _

_Now I've have read many one shot stories, Both connected and not connected and i thought by doing my own it would help me get back into the swing of FanFiction writing again._

_The first prompt will be based off one of my own stories, The little Castle Family i created in my Story 'Reflections'._

_However all subsequent prompts will come from you guys. So feel free to either private message me here on FF or on Twitter at Red_Katana1._

_I will try and update as much as possible. Hopefully this should allow me to get my mojo back and update some of my other stories._

_So i hope you all like this._

* * *

**Let Me Tell You a Story**

It was quiet

So very quite

The only sound that could be heard in a spacious hospital room of St Luke's hospital was that of soft breathing and subtle movements, The morning New York sunshine peaked through the angled blinds against the window.

In the only bed propped up against two pillows was Lieutenant Katherine 'Kate' Beckett, Dressed in a hospital gown, Her normally long brunette tresses rolled into a bun at the back of her head.

The smile gracing her face couldn't get any wider. Her hazel eyes tracing the delicate features of her new born baby asleep in her arms.

Only a few hours old and already had stolen her Mother's heart.

The baby wiggled and shifted. Eyes never opening before falling back to sleep, Kate ran a finger down the slope of the babies nose.

Trying to take in all she could.

Why?

Because she had been gifted a little girl to finally call her own, A new and fragile life to protect.

A Little girl.

Hayley Johanna Castle

Kate smiled once more. Shifting Hayley into a more comfortable position, She had sent her husband home to pick up some supplies and bring the family to meet the new addition.

Not for one moment had she thought her life would turn out like this. A mother of three children and married to a marvellous, caring, adoring man, The love of her life who so many years ago have saved her from the dark chasm of grief she had found herself in.

Richard Castle

Castle had been overjoyed when they found out their were having a girl. Although he had said this one was not to date until she was thirty five and no running off to college.

Kate had simply laughed at his frankly ridiculous statement, But Castle being Castle had back up's to his theory. Hayley with her parents looks and mothers brains, Would most likely be the worlds most attractive Nobel prize winner.

Kate had laughed for several minutes at his theory, Much to her husbands displeasure. But her was definitely right about one thing.

Hayley was beautiful.

Her smile faltered for a moment as she leaned down, Planting a gently kiss on her daughters forehead. Making a silent vow that she would be here 'Always' to protect her, To guide her, To share ice cream with when her heart got broken.

To do all the things she had done with her own Mother.

But had been so cruelly robbed away.

She was broken was here revere by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" She whispered.

The door opened as a head poked in "You have some visitor's" Said Castle

Kate smiled at her Husband "Bring me my other babies"

Two figures then rushed towards the bed, Two five year old twin boys each dressed in similar outfits with the colour denoting which one was which.

Aaron James and Blake Montgomery Castle.

"Hey Boys, I'd like you to meet someone" Said Kate as she shifted Hayley in her arms as Castle approached "This is your baby Sister Hayley"

The Boys looked on with surprised expressions "But Momma. We wanted another brother" Whined Aaron "Girls are icky, Oliver told me so" Said Aaron mentioning his best friend at Kindergarten Oliver.

Castle bit his lip to stifle his laughter. Kate just sighed looking at her oldest Son, Wondering what her boys were learning at Pre-K. She then noticed Blake casting an inquisitive eye over his sister and smiled.

"Hayley is pretty Momma" Said the younger Brother.

Both Castle and Beckett locked eyes and smiled. Their boys were truly mirror images of them, Aaron and his ridiculous theories much like his fathers, Blake with his logical mind almost budding detective.

Hayley choose that moment to move and open her eyes, revealing ocean blue's exactly like her Fathers. The Tiny baby focused on the two figures stood by the bed and wiggled in her mothers arms.

Aaron and Blake each looked at each, Smiling before they each took their sisters delicate hands in their own.

Castle leaned down and kissed the top of his wife's head. The Family stayed in silence, Careful not to break the heart warming bubble that had surrounded them.

"I Love you Kate" whispered Castle

Kate sighed happily "I Love you Castle"

They didn't know how long they stayed in this position, The scene even more heart warming to a pair of a red heads that had arrived at the door unnoticed by the family.

A Family surrounded by love and cherished precious moments.

To remember forever.

* * *

_First Prompt Complete_

_Remember everyone if you would like to see a prompt, Please either message me through FF or via Twitter at Red_Katana1._

_I will credit prompt creators and add them to the story._

_Happy Prompting _

_Knight Rider Alpha. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Again Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_I would like to thank Swordwriter for this prompt from their Story 'Wings of Fury'. If you haven't read then please head on over and do so, It's a fantastic story so I hope they like this._

_If you would like your Prompt considered and published feel free to either private message me here on FF or on Twitter Red_Katana1._

_So i hope you all like this._

* * *

_**Fight on and fly on to the last drop of blood and the last drop of fuel, to the last beat of the heart - Baron Manfred von Richthofen (The Red Baron)**_

_Somewhere over the Middle East_

_04:30 Zulu_

The Arabian Gulf, Thousands of twinkling stars dotted the inky blackness of the sky. It gave away very little that the ground below was now being consumed by the fog of war, That it now rested with a handful of brave men to stem the tide.

The thundering sound of jet engines pierced the silence, A flight of four F/A-18 Super Hornets of the United State Marine Corp VFMA-315 The Death Angels. Flying in formation on a combat patrol.

Flying Squadron lead Lieutenant Colonel Richard 'Jolly Rodger' Rodgers.

To friends, family and fans alike he was known as best selling mystery Author Richard Castle of Derek Storm and Nikki Heat fame, To the the Marines of his Squadron he was legend of skies.

But to just one special girl he was a soul mate.

The stifling heat of the cockpit was intense, Beads of sweat gathered across his exposed skin. His flight helmet secured tight his flight oxygen mask unclasped hanging to the left, His blue eyes scanned his cockpit instruments and caught site of a Polaroid a photo taken at Gary's Grotto in San Diego.

The image of a smiling Kate Beckett, The woman he left behind. He wondered what she was doing at this very moment. Was she upset, Was she crying, Was she angry.

Endless thought whirled through his mind. But he needed to concentrate, He needed to use all of his skills to ensure one simply thing.

That he made it back to her, To fall into her waiting arms.

Soon he was broken from his revere as a transmission swarked over the radio.

_"Angel Flight, Angel Flight. This is AWACS Red Crown. We have contacts bearing North West at 085 Degrees, Take Angels 20 and await further instructions" _

Rick pushed his radio mike closer to his mouth "Angel 0-1 acknowledged, Taking Angels 20, Angel Flight combat spread and follow me up" he said

The flight of four fighter jets nosed up into the sky, The thrust of their General Electric F414 Turbofans easily providing enough power. Reaching the required altitude the radio swarked into life once more.

_"Angel Flight, Red Crown. We have inbound contacts on a intercept course with military transport. You are to link and up and escort transport to friendly base. How copy?" _

"Angel 0-1 Acknowledges. Red Crown send co-ordinates"

_"Transport on course 054 Degrees your 9 O'clock" _

"Angel Flight, En-Route"

Rick then clipped his oxygen mask in place, He pushed the throttle forward up to combat speed. He moved the control stick to the left as the Super Hornet banked over followed closely by his squadron mates, They raced towards the designated spot.

"Angel 0-2, You stay on my wing" Rick said over the radio "0-3 and 0-4, Your our back up"

_"Rodger" _

_"Rodger" _

The second Hornet pilot Captain Mark 'Tuna' Fischer looked over at his lead.

_"Hey Jolly, So much for a quiet night hmm" _

Rick looked out his cockpit window "Don't worry Tuna, We will be back before the Navy Boys eat your Tater-Tots" quipped Rick in reply.

The laughter of the others could be over the radio much to Tuna's displeasure

_"Oh very funny Colonel, Very Funny" _

"That's why they call be me Jolly Rodger"

Soon enough the jokes stopped as a grey body of a C-130J Super Hercules Transports came into view up ahead.

"C-130, C-130, This is Angel Flight of Four Super Hornets USMC. You should see us on radar we have been tasked with escorting you to friendly skies. How Copy?"

_"Angel Flight, C-130 Call sign: Vulcan 2-3. We see you on radar good to have some company, However pleased be advised we are to land at Titan Airbase with VIP on board" _

Rick's eyes widened "Rodger Vulcan 2-3, We've got you covered"

Almost as soon as Rick had finished this sentence the thunder of Jet engines once again pierced the skies, But these were not friendly aircraft they were MIG-29's agile dog fighter built in Russia during the cold war.

_"Red Crown, Angel Flight. We have three enemy contacts requesting permission to engage" _asked Rick over the radio

_"Angel Flight. Red Crown permission to engage" _

"Angel Flight, Engaging Tally-ho"

Rick pushed the throttles forward and banked over Tuna following as his wing man, The inky blackness of the sky was soon alive with the sound of thundering jets.

Rick manoeuvred behind the nearest MIG. Allow suitable time for his weapons systems to lock on, The powerful and accurate AIM-9 Sidewinder missile growling in his head.

"Angel 1. Fox Two"

The missile then streaked from it's rail under the left wing of Rick's Super Hornet, Soon reaching a speed of Mach 2.5 in seconds. The explosive warhead detonated blasting the Russian built aircraft to pieces.

"Splash One" Said Rick over the radio.

_"Jolly, MiG to your right, He's firing" _Shouted Tuna

As Rick had shot down the first MIG a second and been bearing down on his weapons at the ready, Rick banked over as the MIG fired it's guns. Tracer rounds bracketed his aircraft as he streaked away the MIG following closely behind.

"Tuna, Get this guy off me i can't shake him"

_"Tuna's got you covered, Jolly" _Said Tuna over the radio maneuverings his aircraft behind the MIG, _"I've got Tone, Fox Two" _

The AIM-9 Sidewinder streaked off it's rail from underneath Tuna's right wing, Before reaching it's speed of Mach 2.5 in seconds it covered the distance blasting the second MIG and clearing his leads tail.

_"Tail clear Angel 0-1" _

"Thanks Tuna, I owe you one" Replied Rick

_"No you owe me tater-tots if those squiddies have eaten them all" _Replied the Marine Captain

"I'll buy you a years supply after tonight"

_"Fair trade, Boss" _

_"0-1, This is Angel 0-3 remaining MIG bugging out, We are in the clear" _

"Roger that 0-3, Converge on Vulcan en-route to Titan Base"

_"Roger 0-1" _

The four Marine Super Hornets took up positions around the Hercules, Before completing the journey. The four jets streaked over the runway as the transport craft landed safely.

A nights work now complete.

"Red Crown. Angel Flight. Vulcan has landed safely at Titan Base. Requesting permission to return to base"

_"Angel Flight, Red Crown. Outstanding Gentlemen, Permission granted" _

The four jets backed left in formation, On their way out sea and the Aircraft Carrier USS George H.W. Bush (CVN-77).

As the four pilots entered the Ready Room of the Squadron they were all met with rapturous applause, Congratulating them on a job well done.

The ships CAG the commander of the air wing on board walked over to the men, A Navy Captain dressed in the peanut butter colours of his uniform his white hair hidden under his cap bearing the ships name.

"Gentlemen, I must congratulate on your outstanding work" Said the CAG shaking each of their hands "We've received a message from the VIP you saved, The Secretary of Defence was on board and would like to thank each on every one of you on your efforts and said if you need anything just let him know"

It was almost as if lightning struck Rick as an idea came to him.

"We Sir, Their is something i would like to ask..."

_The Loft_

_New York City_

_17:30 Zulu_

Seated in the plush leather of the living room couch, Sat one dejected and deflated Kate Beckett. In her hands a copy of Heat Wave her eyes looking at the words but not taking them in, She was to distracted.

Why?

Because her love was half way around the worlds fighting in a war, Putting himself in harm's way to protect the freedom of others.

The loft was quiet as Martha and Alexis had gone out for the day, Trying to distract their own vivid imaginations of a son and a father fighting a war. They had asked Kate to come with them, But she had respectfully declined. She was content to surround herself in silence and try and feel as close to Rick as she could by surrounding herself in his home and with his words.

_Oh she missed him so._

She had been blessed with a second chance at his heart, Even after she had trampled all over it. She could never repay him for that but simply try every day to show her everlasting love for him, To be his everything and more.

Once again her eyes traced the words on the page. The same page she had been reading for the last hour, It just wasn't the same without him here.

She was was deep in her thoughts, She didn't here the door open or close. It wasn't until her hazel eyes fell on the image of a pair of gold wings pinned to the chest of a Marine Green jacket and a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at her.

Rick had returned.

Kate slammed the book down and jumped up from the couch like a lightning bolt, Before she jumped into his arms her legs wrapped around his waist, Arms cinched around his neck, Her face buried into it as her entire body was wracked with sobs of joy.

"You came home, You came back to me" Whispered Kate

Rick tightened his hold on her, "Of course i did, Of course i did" He whispered back.

"I love you Rick, I love you so much"

Rick smiled a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He reached up pulling Kate's head gently from his shoulder, Blue eyes locking with Hazel ones a connection being shared like only those in love can give.

"I love you Kate, I have and I Always will" He said

Kate's smiled almost split her face before her lips pressed gently to his, All the love they shared for one another poured into this simple loving action.

Just the first step in a return to each other.

Love whistled on a wing and a prayer for two everlasting soul mates.

* * *

_Well everyone, The end of this little One-Shot. _

_I hope that 'Swordwriter' likes this. Because I'm a huge fan of their stories. I have read each one back to front more than once. It was an Honor for them to ask me to one shot 'Wings Of Fury' _

_As mentioned if you would like a prompt published, Then message me on Twitter at Red_Katana1 or by PM through FF. I will quote prompter's in each story._

_Happy prompting _

_Knight Rider Alpha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys and Girls, Knight Rider Alpha here again!. _

_This next prompt comes from Shutterbug5269, Based on the events of Tom Clancy's 'Without Remorse'._

_This will feature a much younger Jackson Hunt, Government Contractor and more importantly the father of Richard Castle._

_To make you all aware this will be significantly shortened and detail two very important and unique events in the story. _

_I hope you like this Shutterbug._

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's and Tom Clancy and Putnam Publishing._

_**We sleep safely at night because rough men stand ready to visit violence on those who would harm us. - Winston Churchill.**_

_**With Sacrifice, Comes Remorse from those less willing - Knight Rider Alpha**_

* * *

0340 Zulu

February 19Th 1971

75 miles North of the 17Th Parallel

North Vietnam

Humidity, Stifling humidity. Even at this altitude sweat beaded on the exposed skin of the men sat silently on the bench seats lining the wall of the CH-53 Sea Stallion. It's interior glowing a dark red. Minimising their light sources as they made their dangerous incursion into the communist North.

Why?

To rescue American Prisoners held for their operational knowledge, Something of great interest of the North Vietnamese and their Soviet masters.

On the last seat by at the loading ramp, Dressed in dark green fatigues a Boonie hat covering his short brown hair, His black supply vest laden with equipment. An M-16 rifle and at his thighs two black M1911 pistols, His eyes bore the lasting images of many battles and many lives taken in the name of his country.

But those lost lives weighed heavily on his soul. But the heaviest weight was the loss of his beloved wife Angela, He would never forget the phone call that dark and rainy night as he stood in his living room.

'The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday'

A mantra he repeated in his mind helping him to overcome the emotional tide crashing against his soul, The motto of the United States Navy SEALS. The singular slogan the Master Chief had drummed into them on that cold and windy beach in Coronado.

He dark brown eyes looked down at a scrap of paper clenched in his hand. It held a single written note.

Jack,

I'll have your information waiting for you upon your return.

Good luck

The Admiral

Jackson Hunt. His new identity. No longer would he hold the title of Chief Petty Officer John Masters, He wanted to leave that life behind and start afresh.

So that fresh start brought him back to Vietnam. A job for his new bosses Admiral John Beckett, A senior figure at the CIA who has tasked him with rescuing these POW's.

He would get the job done.

The Sea Stallion soon halted hovering over the jungle canopy. A crew chief threw a rappelling rope out of the loading ramp, Hunt stood slinging his rifle and gripped the rope as the Crew Chief gave the signal he rappelled down closely followed by three others.

As the team landed safely on the jungle floor, The rope detached as the Stallion banked away and max speed. Breaking back towards friendly skies.

Hunt reached into his chest pocked and pulled his map, A Red Flashlight illuminating the laminated page.

"The camp is four clicks, North West of our current position" He whispered "We need to move"

The team of four then started a quick march through the thick jungle foliage, Each man at the peak of fitness found the journey no more taxing than a standard military drill. The four man team ran up a small ridge line that overlooked the camp, Which was quiet save a few guards roaming the grounds as a single guard each manned two watch towers at opposite ends of the camp.

Hunt then looked at his sniper, A Former Green Beret armed with M40 sniper rifle dressed in standard operational dress a green cloth tied around his forehead.

"Dax, Take up over watch cover our entry"

Dax nodded "Roger" He said before sneaking further down the ridge line finding a suitable position with a clear view of the camp.

"Griffin, Marcus. Down the ridge we make entry on my go" Explained Hunt

The two nodded as they followed their team leader down the ridge line, Soon reaching flatter ground as the perimeter fence came into view. The high metal fence breaking through the trees, Hunt then pushed Griffin forward as he pulled wire-cutters and making quick work of the chain link.

A man sized hole now made, Hunt clicked his radio "Dax, Take out their towers!"

"Roger...Sending"

Hunt observed the two tower guards dropped silently to the floor, Now dead from two 7.62 rounds to the head.

Hunt, Griffin and Marcus then bundled through the hole, breaking towards cover behind a parked jeep. Hunt's eyes scanned the area as a single guard rounded the front of the jeep, He put down quickly with knife through the throat courtesy of Hunt who dragged the now dead guard into the shadows.

"Griffin, Marcus get to the cell block" Whispered Hunt turning to his team-mates "Radio when clear, I'll create a distraction to cover our escape got me?"

"Roger Boss"

"Roger"

Hunt observed the two man running from shadow to shadow, The night illuminated by the full moon overhead. He saw them enter the cell block...

It was then all hell broke loose. Search lights burst in life as shouts of Vietnamese and Russian filled the camp as guards rushed into the cell block. From his position behind the jeep he saw Griffin and Marcus lead out of the cell block only minutes later the gunfire now silent hands in the air, Weapons stripped, The two Americans were kicked to their knee's in front of a uniformed Russian Officer.

A Colonel.

"I know you are out their American, I have your friends" Shouted the Colonel "Your rescue mission has failed, Please step out hands in the air weapons on the ground"

Hunt sighed banging the back of his head on the metal panel of the jeep. 'Dammit' He fumed in his mind, They must of been compromised before the mission have even started.

"If you do no want your friends to die, Step out American" Shouted the Colonel once more

Hunt ducked his head out from behind the jeep, Observing the scene. He needed a big distraction if their were going to all get back home.

"Dax..."

"Go Boss!"

"I need a distraction, Find me some Boom"

Dax through his scope zeroed in on a grouping of fuel barrel's by the guard house.

"Boss, I have your boom!" Said Dax

"Hit it"

"Sending"

A single 7.62 round impacted the barrel the spark of metal on metal providing enough to ignite the barrel, The resulting explosion was huge the shock wave knocking everyone to the ground. Hunt ran from behind his cover the fires and explosion distracting the guards enough for Hunt to his reach his men cut their bindings and grabbing their weapons.

Hunt turned as a bullet zipped over his shoulder. The dead North Vietnamese soldier proof enough it came from Dax, He gave a thumps up to the treeline. Hunt then grabbed the dazed Colonel, Hauling him to his feet as Griffin and Marcus covered him.

"Come along Colonel, I have some friends who would love to meet you" Said Hunt The three man team soon reached the jeep they have one hid behind. Hunt threw the Colonel into the back as they climbed in Marcus at the wheel, The Engine roared into life as the off-road tyres finding purchase in the mud as they set off down the trail. Bullets pinging off the exterior panels from the guards weapons.

Hunt looked down at his watch...

3...2...1...0

Inside the camp a satchel charge exploded. The time delay fuse igniting the charge, Once again the shock wave knocking the guards to the ground. The charge significant enough to cover their escape.

"Dax...Road transport, Meet us at the insertion point"

"Roger, Moving now"

The team soon picked up Dax, The off road jeep navigated the trails with ease. Hunts knowledge of the area crucial in their escape, Griffin kept his weapon trained on the Russian Colonel who was just knocked out again every time he woke up. The jeep came to a stop on the banks of the Mekong, The mighty ribbon of water would carry the men to safety.

The old rusting riving fishing boat moored at a rickety dock, A suitable cover given their surroundings.

Hunt entered the wheel house, Giving a greeting to the South Vietnamese captain a member of the ARVN Rangers. A counter insurgency force trained by American Special Forces and Rangers to combat the North.

Hunt reached for the encrypted CB radio "Sugarcane, This Rider. Ineffective I say again ineffective. However Alpha Target captured will require pick up at RV"

"Understood Rider, Sugarcane out"

It wasn't until morning the men arrived back at the a friendly river dock, Now a few hundred miles into the south.

Hunt walked towards a man dressed in slacks and a white shirt, "Tell Beckett, I'm done until someone can plug the leak you appear to have" Said Hunt not leaving any room for the CIA agent to reply.

Hunt thanked his team mates as they handed off the Russian Colonel to the CIA attendants at the door, Before their went their separate ways.

Hunt now seated on a commerical flight from Thailand, Heading towards Los Angeles and his final connection back to Baltimore. In front of him a file passed to him at the airport along with a note. The Russian Colonel was of significant rank to use as a bargaining chip, Russians fearful at the loss of such a high ranking officer had secretly agreed to transfer the captured Americans to the Hanoi Hilton proving they are alive and securing their freedom.

The CIA had been beyond impressed with Hunt's skills and forward thinking in grabbing the Colonel. John Beckett was singing his praises all over Langley.

Hunt's eyes then tracked over the file, Detailing everything the CIA had on John Tyson. A known Drug Runner and Pimp.

Hunt thought solemnly at the events that unfolded prior to his arrival in Vietnam, Still struggling with the events of Angela's death. He befriended a young woman named Pamela at a local diner who was trying to escape the life of a prostitute and drug mule for Tyson, Hunt with the help of his good friends Connor and Sarah Rossdale both Professors at John Hopkins school of Medicine.

Together they helped Pamela. Nursing her back to health, Only for Tyson in a fit rage he attacked Hunt and Pamela on the streets of Baltimore, Injuring Hunt in the ensuing car chase and kidnapping Pamela.

Her body was found at the docks the following day. She had been raped, tortured and killed, Something was ignited in Hunt that day, Something deep and burning bright.

A thirst for Revenge.

So twenty four hours after leaving Vietnam he found himself in the drivers seat of a black SUV parked on an old pier at Baltimore Docks, The pounding rain cascading down the windshield. Through the droplets of rain he saw a hulking sunken ship lined up against the dock. He knew this was the location of Tyson's new lab, The string of bodies Hunt had lined up had brought the attention of Baltimore Police and Tyson's crew alike.

None of that mattered to Hunt now. All he wanted was closure for Pamela. This was the final step the CIA had plugged the leak that had compromised the mission, A Senator's Aide and anti war activist who had been eliminated by Hunt's good friend Dax upon orders From Admiral Beckett. Hunt had by now systematically killed every member of Tyson's crew including a corrupt police Detective.

Now it was time to play the endgame.

Checking his M1911 was loaded he stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain, He marched towards the ship. Swiftly he ended the lives of two guards manning the gangplank before he silently tracked up the wooden walkway.

Entering the superstructure of the old ship and descended a set of stairs leading to the cargo hold, He could hear Tyson's booming voice.

"Get back to work, We need this product on the street as of yesterday"

Hunt steeled himself, He then burst through the door and fired multiple shots. Moving with the grace of a trained assassin, One shot one kill adrenaline fuelling his killing prowess.

Almost as soon as the gun fire had started, It feel silent as Hunt stood in front of a cowering Tyson gun posed to his end his miserable existence.

"No...No...Please, I'll give you anything" Whimpered Tyson "Just don't kill me"

Hunt growled as he pulled back the hammer on his M1911, "One thing is certain in this world Tyson, We all die. But did you give Pamela the same choice, When you left her to die alone on some docks"

Tyson whimpered as Hunt grabbed his around the neck hauling him to his feet but said nothing. Hunt threw him to the ground once more and whispered "Say hi to your crew for me"

He fired

The bullet struck John Tyson in the forehead, the projecile easily cutting through the soft tissue and brain matter before exploding out the rear of the drug dealers head. His now limp body dropped down onto the rusty floor of the cargo hold.

Hunt then turned to the sound of a whimper coming from behind some abandoned crates, He stood weapon at the ready only to find the image of a scared young woman.

Another of Tyson's mule's.

Hunt crouched down extending his hand "Come with me darlin, We'll get you some help" He said softly

The pair exited the cargo hold, Only for Hunt to throw in a delay charge explosive device. He placed the young woman in the front seat as the ship became enveloped in flames.

It was done.

Hunt made the short drive to the home of Connor and Sarah Rossdale, He escorted the young woman inside the home. As the Rossdale's went about treatment for the young woman in a state of shock and withdrawal.

Hunt turned to the Red-headed nurse that had assisted the Rossdale's for as long as he known them, Martha Rodgers was her name brilliant at her job but with a flair for the dramatic.

"So Martha, How about that drink" He asked

Martha smiled at the man "Oh most definitely"

That night it spelt the end of one journey and the start of a new one, John Masters was gone he died in that ship fire according to Baltimore PD. Now Jackson Hunt would carry on his journey holding close to his heart the two woman he had lost but now opening his to a new treasure with flowing red hair and a dramatic flair.

* * *

...Present Day...

In a loft in New York City. In the office of one Richard Edgar Castle, world Famous Mystery Author and Crime fighter with his Fiance and Muse Detective Katherine 'Kate' Beckett sat bemused at the figure seated in front of his desk.

Long gone were the Army Fatigues and cloth tied around his forehead, Now he was just James Daxson United States Army Retired.

"But why show me this now" Asked Rick reffering to the file he had just finished reading "Why couldn't he come here himself?"

Dax smiled warmly at the confused son of his best friend "Because knowing Hunt like i do, when you experience so much pain in life you struggle to understand the motives of others"

"But..."

"Look Rick, Just know that your Father has always done everything he can to protect you and will continue to do so, Because that life of pain brought him a happiness he found with no one else"

"My Mother"

"Bingo"

Soon the sound of a the front door opening broke the conversation.

"Castle"

"Richard"

"Dad"

Dax stood up from his seat "I should be going, A pleasure to finally meet you Rick" Said Dax extending his hand.

With that said Dax exited the loft passing three bemused woman as he went before he softly closed the door behind him.

Martha smiled at her son as he exited his office "Richard who was that" She asked

Rick shaken from his thought as he smiled at his Mother "Oh just someone i met at the Old Haunt, Fascinating fellow really"

Martha seemed happy with the explanation know her son, But Kate was not so placated. Knowing Castle like she did their was more the story than he was telling, With just a look from him it spelt out 'I'll tell you later'.

Kate nodded before accepting a welcome back kiss from her fiance.

Down on the street, Dax climbed into the passenger seat of an SUV and turned to the driver "It's done Hunt"

Jackson Hunt now older with snow white hair and wrinkled features "Thank you my old friend, You know i only ever wanted to keep them safe" Said Hunt

Dax smiled "Now he knows that Jack, Come on I'll by you some Irish Coffee hold the coffee"

Jackson Hunt laughed at the statement and with one final glance at the family he left behind, He started the engine and drove away.

Soon blending into the New York traffic, Becoming an unseen protector once again.

* * *

_Well that's this one shot done._

_To Shutterbug5269, I really hope you like this and i hope it was what you were looking for. _

_Once again if you would like you prompt considered and published please let me know, Either through Twitter at Red_Katana1 or through pm here on FF._

_Thanks for reading_

_Knight Rider Alpha. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, Knight Rider Alpha again!. _

_This next prompt is of my own design: Castle arranges the 2nd Annual Johanna Beckett Fundraiser in Daytona Beach, Florida. By hosting a Charity Race at the International Speedway. Indulging his loving Wife's thirst for speed._

_Second Prompt Note: Takes place after season six, Finale did not happen (Thank god) _

_To the Guest Reviewer: I would like to apologise for my errors. I let my punctuation slip a bit and for that i am sorry. I will definitely try hard with this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

* * *

_**Finishing second means you are the first person to lose - Gilles Villeneuve**_

The sound of rapturous applause had finally ended. The Florida sunshine was setting below the horizon, The world famous racetrack was now bathed in the fluorescent lights bordering the track.

The crowds of the Second annual Johanna Beckett Fundraiser had left, Now the only occupants were two people and two gleaming Super cars. Cars that had been present for the Charity Race and the Auto Show at the track, With all proceeds going to the fund in honour of Johanna.

On the start line a pristine White Mclaren P1. A Hyper car with over nine hundred brake horsepower delivered by a petrol 3.8 litre V8 engine and a 176 brake horsepower electric motor, Working in sync to push the car to a top speed of 217mph.

Parked alongside a gleaming white Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, Powered by a 6.5 litre V12 engine, Delivering seven hundred brake horsepower to a top speed of 217Mph.

Both vehicles were tremendous fetes of engineering, Both speed machines pushing the envelope of what's possible with a car.

'She going to love this' Thought Rick Castle who was leaning against the side of the P1, Wearing full racing overalls and full face helmet in hand awaiting the arrival of his wife. The extraordinary Detective Kate Castle, He was as surprised as anyone when she elected to take his name for every facet of their lives together.

But as always she had an explanation.

_"I want everyone to know I'm your Wife, I want to everyone to see I'm not ashamed to call you my husband. My one and done. I'll just to say to anyone who disagrees I'll break both their legs kay"._

Rick smiled at the memory. He was been so happy this entire day. The whole event went off without a hitch, A whole day of thundering engines, children's laughter and friends and family together.

He thought fondly of Ryan and Esposito's fallen faces at their lack of funds, But that was soon wiped clear with a chance to drive two real NASCAR Sprint Cup Cars around the famous track. Lanie and Jenny watched their respective other halves pound their way around, Once it was over the Detectives had bounced with utter joy like a couple of five year olds asking if they could go again.

His Mother and Daughter had fun flirting with many of the drivers old and young respectively, Much to his annoyance and shock. Those thoughts were soon pushed clear at the smile gracing his Kate's features and that of her Fathers.

Both amazed at the turn out in honour of Johanna, She had leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

_"I can't thank you enough of this Rick, I love you so much". _

Castle then stood tall as Kate appeared into the track lights, Dressed red racing overalls carrying her helmet her long brunette tresses tied a bun flat against her head.

She'd never looked so beautiful. So care free. So happy.

"You ready to get beaten Castle" Asked Kate as she opened the door of the Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.

"Well Speed Racer, You can try but be prepared to eat my dust" Castle fired back.

Kate smiled as she pulled on her helmet and climbed in. Castle followed suit donning his helmet as he opened the door and climbed in, Both drivers slotted in the drivers keys and pushed the start buttons V8 and V12 thunder filled the silent track.

To the side in the grandstand stood their cheering sections. The boys with Lanie and Jenny, Jim and Martha all where waving flags with the word 'Beckett', From the starters podium stood Alexis holding a checkered flag and a flag that read 'Dad'.

'Well at least someone is cheering me' thought Castle.

Alexis flicked the flag back and fourth as the engine noise picked up, Then she brought it above her head and dropped it down. Tyre's screeched before finding purchase on the tarmac and roaring off down the track.

Kate the wheel of the Aventador LP700-4, Pushed through the gears the paddle shifts of the Italian hyper car making it a breeze. This was a dream come true ever since she had driven Castle's Ferrari, To cut loose on a track and show her Husband who was the better driver.

Catching sight of him in her rear view, He banked into the first long sweeping curve exiting cleanly the Mclaren in hot pursuit.

"Come Castle, Is that the best you can do" Kate said into the radio inside her helmet, Linked to Castle's in the opposing car.

_"Alright Speed Racer, Watch this" _Came Castle's reply.

From the drivers seat of the P1, Castle downshifted as they came along the back straight-away. Ducking out of the Aventador's slipstream he pushed down hard on the gas pedal the Mclaren roared into life speeding past Kate and taking the lead.

_"Cute trick Husband, But this bull has horns". _

Castle watched as the Aventador pulled the same trick as the cars drew level with each other, As they barrelled into the second sweeping curve. Both cars side by side the banked curve limiting the speed to under 180 mph.

Both cars exited the curve still side by side. Each driver trying to pull every ounce of speed from their machines, Kate downshifted pressing her foot on the gas the Aventador lurching from the speed increase as she pulled ahead.

_"Home stretch Castle" _Said Kate through the radio.

Castle smiled behind his visor as he used the sheer brute force of the P1, To once again draw level as the cars raced towards the finishing line. Alexis stood ready to wave the flag.

Neck and Neck...

Like lightning both cars crossed the finishing line at exactly the same time. With their lap complete slowing to a control stop they pulled into the pit lane and exited the cars, Kate ran towards her Husband and jumped into his arms both howling with joyous laughter.

The others soon joined them in the pit lane.

"Girl, Who knew you could drive like that" Said Lanie.

"Yeah, Beckett come on you have to teach us your moves" Cheered Esposito.

Castle then jumped in "Hey Guys, Come on really. You wouldn't want to be taught by second place would you".

Kate fixed him with glare and a smirk "Oh really, Well Castle how do you know i didn't win?".

"Because my darling wife, I had the track techs set us with a photo finish of which my lovely daughter shall now reveal the results".

All eyes turned to Alexis. The young college student stood their smiling before she revealed the results on a Polaroid captured by the race techs.

"Sorry Dad" She said.

Every eye widened at the sight, Both cares crossed at exactly the same time with now discernible difference between them.

A Tie.

"Well guys looks like we will both be teaching you how to drive" Chuckled Castle as Ryan and Esposito groaned the others soon joined in.

As the laughter died down, Everyone soon started to make then way back towards Race Central and their waiting cars. Ready to take them back to Castle's home at Daytona Beach. Kate turned Castle lacing her fingers with his a bright and beaming smile gracing her features, Today had been such a joyous day one her mother would of loved to of been a part of.

"Rick thank you so much for today, My mother would of loved it" Said Kate.

"I'm glad, Because we raised over two million dollars for the fund" Announced Rick "So others can continue her fight".

Kate's eyes widened at the amount. Before he yanked her Husbands head towards her own pulling him into a deep kiss.

Pulling back from lack of oxygen "I love you Rick" She whispered.

"I love you too Speed Racer" Came his whispered reply.

The pair walked hand in hand following the others, The world famous racetrack now silent once again.

Waiting for the Thunder to return.

* * *

_One shot done. _

_Now this little piece of inspiration come to me randomly, Also credit to Author: Nutsaboutharry. A prompt from their series also helped. If you haven't read any of their work please do. They are all fantastic._

_So i hope you all like this._

_Again if you would like your Prompt considered and published, Message me on Twitter at Red_Katana1 or by PM through FF._

_Happy Prompting._

_Knight Rider Alpha, Signing Off. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey People, Knight Rider Alpha. _

_**Prompt from Anon on Tumblr:**_

_**Jealous of Castle and Beckett's Relationship. Josh turns violent, Castle arrives at Beckett's apartment with a new theory on their latest case to witness Beckett in trouble. Occurs Late Season Three before Knockout. **_

_**Second Note: Domestic Violence is a heinous crime that carries too light a sentence, I don't condone it, I don't glorify it, I honour the victims who through great strength overcome it. **_

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

_**I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles. - Christopher Reeve.**_

* * *

Home.

The soft metallic clink of key sliding into lock was a welcomed sound to Detective Kate Beckett, having returned home upon Montgomery's orders having exhausted all leads on their latest murder.

Throwing her keys down on the cabinet by the door, sliding her feet from her heeled boots and slipping off her leather jacket, her gun and badge safely secured she finally letting loose a large sigh.

The case had been hard. A home invasion gone wrong and entire family murdered. All for the sake of leaving no witnesses to the crime, the team had worked tirelessly for the last three days going almost flat out.

It was only on the orders of Captain Montgomery having seen there efforts and with no present leads sent them home. Kate was less than happy but understood, it was then a stiff knock resounded from her front door.

'This better not be Castle' she thought marching over the door.

As she wrenched it open. However it wasn't the face of her jovial partner she was met with, it was the stern face of her supposed boyfriend Josh Davidson.

Her eyes widened "Josh".

The Doctor marched in with out a word and turned to face Kate "Where have you been Kate" he said angry "I've been trying to reach you for the last two hours".

Kate reached into her pocket pulling her phone to find the battery had died.

"Josh I'm sorry, My phone battery died I've just got home" Said Kate.

A sneer morphed Josh's features "So you were with him?".

Kate sighed a hand cover her eyes and forehead, 'Not this again" She thought. For the last month the couple had engaged in several heated arguments over her partnership with Castle, it didn't matter how many times she explained Castle was her best friend and partner he never understood.

"Josh. How many times do we have to go over this, Castle is my partner and friend i work with him everyday" Said Kate really starting to wonder what she saw in this Doctor.

Josh threw his hands in the air "Doesn't it bother you Kate that for all the cops in New York City, You are the one he chooses to follow around like some lost little puppy".

Kate grit her teeth the anger slowly rising in her chest. She is the only one allowed to give Castle a hard time, Anyone else that tried they were met with trademarked Beckett glare.

"Of course Castle follows me around Josh, He's based a character off of me".

"Ah yes! Nikki Heat, The superb yet slutty Detective of the NYPD" Josh shouted slowly stepping towards Kate anger exploding out from him "I didn't realise fiction was now imitating life".

The sound of open palm hitting exposed cheek resounded around the spacious apartment, Kate deeply shocked by Josh's spiteful statement had now had enough.

"Screw you Josh! Now get the hell out".

Josh beyond angry grabbed Kate's wrist "You think you can just tell me to go like that Kate, This isn't over not by a long shot"

Kate tried to free her hand from the Doctor's iron grip "Let go of me Josh. Right now!" she said in a tone devoid of all emotion.

Josh sneered "Why? did i hurt your feelings by exposing the truth Kate!"

Kate clenched her fist before rocking the Doctors chin with a solid punch knocking him off him feet, Kate took a step back only for Josh to grab her ankle and throwing her to the ground.

"Not so tough now are you Kate? not with out that hopeless puppy following you" Josh shouted before grabbing a handful of the Detective brunette hair hauling her to her feet, Kate tried to fight his grip only for her to fall to the ground after taking a solid punch to the jaw.

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she pushed herself up. The dull thud of his footsteps alerted her to his presence, she crouched down and delivered a sweeping leg kick once again knocking the enraged doctor to the ground. Kate assumed the mounted position and delivered several hard punches to Josh's face a crack was heard.

A broken nose.

The pain in his face just further enraged Josh and he threw his own punch, catching Kate in the cheek sending her reeling across the hardwood floor.

"You bitch" screamed Josh.

Kate's breath hitched as she felt his hand clamp around her neck, she tried to struggle but the heavy weight of him straddled over her chest made it impossible. Her vision started to grey at the edges only for the grip to tightened at her throat, Her fingers clawed at the hand around her throat only for Josh to slap them away and deliver another to her face.

"Things could of been different Kate, You brought this on yourself" Said Josh as a droplet of blood fell from his broken nose, the bright red liquid landed on her cheek and ran down like a tear.

Kate was about to pass out with one thought passing through her mind, A single name.

_Castle_

The front door then thundered open.

* * *

Minutes earlier in the elevator of Beckett's building. Bouncing from one foot to another stood a nervous Richard Castle, For the last three days he had assisted the team in the home invasion murder. He had witnessed his partner struggle with the weight of this case, He had tried to help with every theory crazy or logical that he could.

To help the woman he loved.

As the elevator slowed to a stop the doors opened, Castle walked towards Kate's door he was about to knock when he heard a voice call out.

_"Things could of been different Kate, You brought this on yourself"_

It sounded like Josh

"Kate..." whispered Castle.

Whatever was going on he had to get in their.

Castle raised his foot and extended, with ease the door flew open the force almost flying off it's hinges. He'd seen enough entries from Ryan, Esposito and even Beckett herself to know what he was doing.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Josh was straddling Beckett his hands around her throat choking her out.

Without a word Castle marched over and took handfuls of the Doctors leather riding jacket and pulled him away, Castle lifted him off the ground and threw him towards the door like a rag doll.

Castle crouched down and rolled Kate to the side as she gasped for air "Kate...Beckett are you ok?" He asked.

"Cas..." Whispered Beckett

"I'm here Beckett, I'm here" He said rubbing her back.

Kate now having regained enough oxygen to breathe again, Looked up at a worried Richard Castle. She couldn't help the warm feeling that engulfed her insides, He had come like always, He was here to save her.

'Not that i needed saving' Thought Kate stubbornly.

But she was happy he had arrived when he did.

"Well...Well...Well, It isn't writer boy come to save the day again" Josh sneered getting to his feet blood still pouring from the broken nose courtesy of Beckett.

"Look Josh! What ever you problem is it stops here" Said Castle getting to his feet and turning to face the crazy Doctor, He couldn't stand men to beat on women. They deserved to be punished and punish this son of a bitch he would.

"My problem Castle. My problem is you, You spend all day with this bitch and even when she's with me all she talks about is you" Screamed Josh.

"Do think that gives you an excuse to beat on her" Said Castle his anger barely contained "Answer me you son of a bitch, Do you?".

"Whatever, Now it's time i taught you a lesson" shouted Josh advancing towards Castle

Castle prepared himself as he removed his coat revealing a tight fitting long sleeve shirt, The material stretched tightly over the muscles of his chest, back and arms. Clearly the signs of someone who worked out alot.

Not just your average mystery writer.

From her location Kate looked up clearly surprised by the muscles on display, 'So that's what he hides under those suits' she thought.

Castle ducked under a wild haymaking punch as he delivered his own to the solar plexus of the Doctor, The force of the impact robbing him off all breath. Josh was shocked at the blow he had never been hit so hard in his life, he was once again rocked as a fist impacted the side of his face the crunch of bone evident that something broke.

Castle then gripped the shoulders of surgeon and delivered two shift knee's to the midsection, Josh could barely breath by this point. The muscles of his chest and abdomen cramping in protest from each crunching impact, Castle then gripped Josh's hair and delivered two more punches to the face further damaging his already broken nose.

Josh then fell to the floor in a heap his entire body twitching in pain.

Castle satisfied his opponent was down. He rushed over to Kate and cradled her against his chest.

"Are you ok Beckett?" he asked

Kate nodded not trusting her voice at the moment, The stinging in her throat had subsided somewhat. But she could still feel his hands around her neck. The hands of someone she thought she cared about

Not anymore.

"Do you think is this over Castle" Josh called out getting to his feet "I'm not done with you yet"

Castle turned as he stood to his feet, Beckett followed him as they both faced the bleeding man and could barely stand.

"It's over Josh, Your though" said Castle

Kate then walked over and stood in front of Josh, Who looked almost drunk the amount of pain he was in just smirked at the sight of her.

"Got something to say Bitch"

Kate just smirked "Yeah, We are over Bitch" With that she raising her foot and delivered a swift kick right between the mans legs, His eyes bugged out of his head at the impact with his testicles.

The money shot. Guaranteed to put any man down. Castle involuntarily cupped his own, No man well except Josh deserved that.

Kate watched as Josh passed out and collapsed to the ground. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulder from behind, It was Castle. She was happy to have his support as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Your ok Kate, Your safe now" Castle whispered

Kate turned in his arms and wrapped her around his neck "Thank you Castle, Thank you for coming for me" She whispered

Castle smiled as his tightened his grip around her "Well actually i came by as i had a theory about the case" he said chuckling

Kate smiled always the goofball. But always her partner.

A call to the precinct had uniforms at her door in under 10 minutes. This included Ryan and Esposito when they heard who arrived with Lanie much to Castle, Beckett and Ryan's amusement.

The sassy ME wrapped Kate in a large hug "You ok Girl?" asked Lanie.

"I'm fine Lanie, Just a little bruised could've been worse if Castle hadn't arrived when he did" Said Kate.

Lanie turned her attention to the writer who was giving his statement to a uniform along with Ryan and Esposito, She couldn't help but notice the muscles the writer displayed under his tight shirt.

"Writer boy been working out lately" She whispered

Kate turned smiling at her partner "I think so"

"Well he looks fine" Lanie giggled

Kate just rolled her eyes at her friend. This was just another event in her life to add the extensive list of struggles that she had overcome, Also another to add that she had overcome with Castle by her side.

The ladies welcomed the guys as they stepped over.

"You ok Beckett" Asked Ryan

"I'm good Ryan, Thanks for asking and for coming"

The young Irish detective smiled "No worries, anything for the boss"

Esposito then chimed in "I gotta to say Beckett, You sure did a number on the boys face" he said thumping in the direction of Josh who was being attended to by paramedics.

"Oh most of that was Castle"

"Seriously, Writer boy really" Said the Latino Detective looking at the writer.

Castle just shrugged "What can i say i don't write all the time"

"Well you could of told us you had moves Castle" Said Ryan

"Now Gentlemen, If i told you everything where would the mystery be" said the writer.

The guys just rolled their eyes, Followed by Beckett and Lanie. The group laughed as Josh was led away in handcuffs with charges of Assault and assaulting a police officers.

"Don't worry motorcycle boy, We will get you a nice husband to bunk with" Shouted Esposito as he and Ryan followed the man out.

Lanie followed them leaving the partners alone.

"Castle"

"Hmm"

Kate looked at him hazel eyes meeting blue "I just want to thank you for doing what you did" She said

Castle nodded "No thanks needed Kate, It's what partners do"

Kate smiled as Castle wrapped her in a hug once more, they stood their motionless for a few minutes happy to know they were both safe.

No words spoken, Love pouring though a simple touch.

Partners in Work.

_With time partners in life as well. _

* * *

_One shot done_

_I hope you all liked this. Now I've painted Kate as close as possible to our beloved TV Beckett. As we all know she's combat trained and can deal with suspects twice her size. _

_Including making some look like chumps (Demming, Hahahaha)._

_Also for Castle. Giving him some moves adds to the mystery. Writers research even fight moves to make the authentic. _

_I hope you liked this. Again i mean no offence to any real victims of Domestic Violence. As I said it is a heinous crime and offenders should be locked up and the key thrown away._

_Any prompts you would like published or considered. Please let me know, I will happily list all prompters with credits._

_Knight Rider Alpha. Signing Off. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys and girls, Knight Rider Alpha.

_**Prompt from my Friend Swordwriter and there story 'Wings of Fury':**_

_**Cecelia Clark, Attorney at Law. Experienced just one wild night with a handsome Marine Captain on a voyage from New York to Southampton, England. She knew his heart belonged to someone else, Now she felt it was time to meet the lady who had stolen the heart of said Captain. **_

Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.

* * *

_**The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. - Victor Hugo. **_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are coming to you live from the Waldorf Astoria Hotel here in New York City. It appears the fans had turned out in their hundreds for the launch party of 'Rekindled Heat', the latest instalment of the successful Nikki Heat series. Penned by celebrity author Richard Castle. Who as some of you now know has recently returned from action in the middle east. It came to light recently that our famous son was a commissioned officer in the United States Marine Corps, also a highly decorated combat veteran so here we stand awaiting his imminent arrival, This is Jane Haywood for Inside! New York" _

Camera's flashed as a limousine pulled up to the curb. The clamour of the assembled fans grew as they lined the red carpet, The sea of red leading up the steps the elegant hotel. The colours of Marine dress blues soon appeared from the open car door, the miniature medals hanging from the left lapel reflecting in the camera flashes.

That smile. The raised hand of part time Fighter Pilot and part time author Richard Castle. He waved to the crowd and turned extending his hand as elegant fingers clasped with his, as the stunningly beautiful Detective Kate Beckett appeared into view.

The ocean blue Dolce & Gabbana dress clung to her like a second skin, the left side slit to mid thigh providing an alluring yet elegant silhouette. The matching heels on show making her legs even longer, Her brunette tresses left curled at the ends flowing over her shoulders. The pair walked hand in hand along the red carpet before posing for photo's at the sponsors wall, Reporters clamoured for space as photographers snapped photo after photo.

The early morning papers was print the image of two people very much in love, gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

The pair soon entered the party which was in full swing.

However for one guest sat at the bar of the grand ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria, Everything wasn't so rosy. Cecelia Clark here as a guest of her law firms, She had jumped at the chance to attend the glitzy function.

_To see the Marine again._

She thought back to that one glorious night she shared with Richard Rodgers on that voyage from New York, her fingers gliding over the muscles of his back as he moved above her. But it was as if it was some kind of wonderful illusions.

Why? Because she knew even then his heart belonged to another.

So here she was, At his launch party hoping for a chance to meet the woman to his stolen his heart so.

It didn't take long as she saw Kate approach the bar, leaving Castle talking with some of his writer buddies and getting a hard time from Patterson.

Cecelia turned as Kate appeared next to her.

"Scotch on the rocks, Make that two" The Detective told the barmen.

Cecelia turned towards Kate. "I didn't know Richard liked scotch" she stated.

Kate turned towards the voice next to her "I'm sorry?".

"Oh please forgive me, I'm Cecelia Clark I'm an old friend of his" She said extended her hand.

Kate accepted the handshake and eyed the woman carefully. There was something about her that she just couldn't place, Something hidden that made her NYPD spidey senses activate.

Kate smiled as the barmen passed her their order. She turned to see Rick still thoroughly engrossed in his conversation, He could wait a few minutes more.

"So how do you know Rick?" Asked Kate

Cecelia sipped her White Russian, "I met Rick on the Sea Star bound for England" She said eyeing Kate's reaction.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the statement, she knew that the Sea Star was the ship that Rick had escaped New York when their relationship was at the lowest point it had ever been.

"Relax Kate" Said Cecelia sensing the anger rising in the brunette "I had fun with Rick but i knew their was one universal truth that i could not get around"

"What was that?" demanded Kate

Cecelia smiled "His love for you!"

Kate's features softened once again turning towards her partner, who was laughing at a joke Patterson had just finished telling. She would be forever grateful that he had given her a second chance with his heart, A chance she would not squander and would hold tight forever.

Cecelia smiled once again before finishing her drink and placed a hand on Kate's bare upper arm. "He's an amazing Kate, I want you to know how lucky you are" she said.

Kate nodded "Trust me I know"

With that Cecelia departed blending into the crowd, Kate lost in silent thought felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to be greeted by the smiling face of her partner.

"Penny for your thoughts Kate?" asked Castle.

Kate smiled handing him his drink, "Oh it's nothing really, I just had a nice conversation with someone that made me realise something" she said.

Interest peaked "What was that?" he asked

Kate placed her drink down on the bar before linking her hands behind his neck, pulling him into a soft and gentle kiss. Separating resting forehead to forehead she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Castle, I love you with all of my heart" Said Kate hazel eyes shining "I will spend the rest of our lives proving that too you everyday.

Castle smiled he had never been more happy short of the day Alexis was born, granted they had a rough start, a difficult middle and a rocky almost ending. But as always they had found their way back to each other.

_Two connected souls, One shared heart of endless love and devotion._

Castle pressed his lips to Kate's forehead "I love you Kate, With everything that i am, Everything that i will be and more".

Kate laughed a soft almost giggle "Shall we call it a tie" she said.

"Yeah why not"

Soon the music that had filled the ballroom fading as Gina Cowell, Castle publisher and second ex-wife took to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank for your attendance tonight. The launch of 'Rekindled Heat' begin tonight, So allow me to welcome to the stage the master of the macabre Rick Castle and the inspiration behind Nikki Heat Detective Kate Beckett"

The crowd cheered as the pair moved through the crowd accepted well wishes and sentiments, Gracefully climbing the steps to the stage the pair taking to the podium as camera flashed in the assembled guests.

From the back a smiling Cecelia Clark stood observing the pair 'The road to love is rocky, we face many obstacles and roadblocks. A wrong turn here and their, But we always find out way back. Back home to where are heart resides held in cherished arms, forever in a lovers embrace' She mused

With that final thought she departed the event. Climbing into a waiting town care provided by the firm, She would be forever grateful that she had known Rick Castle or Rodgers. Because just the briefest moment with such a man makes even a damaged soul step into the light.

_**Love is always bestowed as a gift - freely, willingly and without expectation. We don't love to be loved; we love to love. - Leo Buscaglia**_

* * *

_One Shot done_

_A little bit shorter than my others, But i hope this is what Swordwriter was looking for. I'm with them Caskett all the way._

_But it was nice to explore another avenue._

_Once again any ideas you guys have let me know, either by Pm through FF or on Twitter at Red_Katana1. _

_Happy Prompting_

_Knight Rider Alpha, Signing Off. _


	7. Chapter 7

_HI Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha again. _

_**Prompt from my fellow Author Shutterbug5269:**_

_**(Post 06x16 - Room 147) Alexis gets stood up by her mother...again. (who was really only coming to town to get dirt on Rick and Kate) Feeling depressed already she sees Pi on a date with Paige and feels betrayed by both her mother and her best friend. She goes to Kate for support...so they have a girl's night in. (Kate/Alexis bonding moment)**_

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

_**Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go according to any rules. They're not like aches or wounds, they're more like splits in the skin that won't heal because there's not enough material. - F. Scott Fitzgerald. **_

* * *

_'Hi Sweetie, I'm not going to be able to make it. Just got called away for an important role, I'll call you when i'm next in town. We'll go shopping, Love your Mother'_

Seated at a table in a popular midtown steakhouse sat college student Alexis Castle, the young red head stared down hard at her phone reading the incoming text from her mother.

She knew in her heart she was never coming. it had always been like that, Her mother only showed an interest when she it benefited her. Even from her young age when her mother Meredith divorced her father it was always a fleeting visit here and whirlwind tour the there.

Even going as to far to fly to Paris...for lunch.

Her Father was beside himself with worry when he found out what had happened, she thought back to her younger self clutching her treasured 'Monkey Bunky' and listening to her parents argue for a solid twenty minutes.

Alexis stood from the table after explaining her guest was a no show and left without ordering, She wasn't hungry anyway. Stepping outside onto the sidewalk into the cool New York air she walked her mind racing with thoughts.

_Family_

It has so many different meanings. What does it even mean to have a family, It means to have someone who you can talk to, You can share everything with. Someone who will be their for you always.

She was broken from her thoughts as her phone chimed in her pocket, pulling the device she saw it was a text from her collage roommate Lara.

_'Hey Roomy, I just saw this and thought you should now'_

The text read, Attached was a picture taken from Lara's phone. It showed Pi the free spirited fruitarien and her ex-boyfriend walking hand in hand with her best friend Paige.

Alexis shook her head and pocketed her phone again. She didn't know how to feel, When she met Pi on that tropical banana plantation in Costa Rica. He was a breath of fresh and now she can admit to herself now she only dated him to get back at her father, Why? Because she found out from her Grandmother about his engagement not from him.

But when they moved out of the loft, Into that dingy apartment the bubble burst he wasn't what she wanted, or even what she needed.

She wanted to come home. But her pride stopped her, Everything her father had said was true. But a meeting with Kate had changed all that, So she bit the bullet and asked to come home. She would forever remember the look on her fathers face when she knocked on the door to the loft, His smile almost spitting his face in two his ocean blue eyes shining with pride and love.

That was who she needed now, Not fruity ex-boyfriends or back-stabbing former best friends. She needed her family, She raised a hand into the air and stepped to the curb as a yellow cab pulled up. Climbing into the backseat and giving directions to the loft.

_Home. _

* * *

Silence drifted over the spacious loft apartment, the home of best selling mystery author Richard Castle and his half moved in fiance NYPD Detective Kate Beckett.

The Detective was seated on the plush leather couch a copy of 'Frozen Heat' in hand, Her mind lost in the pages of a Richard Castle epic. Even if the characters were based on her life she loved to read his works, Even being engaged to the man she had yet to admit she was huge fan of his and always will be.

But she would never let him in on that secret.

So she sits alone in the loft reading, Castle had to attend and emergency meeting at Black Pawn his publisher to going some finer details of his latest work.

A knock at the door broke her literary haze. Kate marked her page and stood from the couch, sock covered feet padding towards the front door pulling it open to reveal a young red head.

"Alexis! You OK?" asked Kate

Alexis stepped through the door and turned to her Father's fiancee "Yeah, Is my dad around?" she asked

Kate closed the door "No, he had to run over to Black Pawn for an emergency meeting"

"Oh ok, Do you think we can talk" Asked the red head timidly "I've got alot i need to get out"

Kate nodded "Sure, What's up?"

The pair each took a seat on the couch face one another, Kate waited for the young girl to start talking.

"You've met my Mom right"

Kate nodded "Yeah i have" she responded wondering what Alexis was getting at.

"I mean i love my Mom, But she never has time for me. We arranged to meet for dinner tonight you know catch up talk about everything, But as usual she chickened out and cancelled. Why is she like that Kate? Why can't she just be a mother for five minutes and give a damm about my life"

Kate waiting listening intently to the young college students rant about her absentee Mother, Kate would never begin to understand Meredith and her motives to leaving such a bright and easy-going person like Alexis by the way-side. All in the pursuit a c-list movie career, But if Alexis wanted to talk then she would be here for her.

"Alexis, I'm not going to lie to you ok! I will never understand your mother and why she does the things she does. All mothers are different and some better than others" Said Kate

"I know that, But why can't be more like you Kate. I mean you take an interest in me, You listen to what i have to say. We even share a like for the some of the same things" Replied Alexis her eyes shining.

Kate smiled and layed a hand on Alexis's shoulder "Well you make it easy Alexis, How can i not take an interest in you. Besides you raised an amazing man in your Father" Said Kate watching the smile bloom on Alexis's face at the mention of raising her man-child father.

"Yeah fun times" mused Alexis.

"You know what! Why don't i grab the ice cream from the freezer two spoons and we will sit her watching trash TV for the rest of evening" Said Kate getting up from the couch.

Alexis nodded a smile gracing her features. She had always admired Kate Beckett her toughness, her tenacity, her drive. She proved that being a woman can't stop you from being the best, Which is something Kate was to the NYPD with her Father's help.

Kate arrived back with the ice cream and two spoons as promised, The Detective flipped the lid on the tub of Rocky Road as they both tucked in.

The red head savoured a mouthful of ice cold confection before she spoke "I mean if after that debacle with by Mother, I get a text from my roommate telling me she saw PI on a date with Paige"

Kate raised her eyebrows "You mean Paige as in you best friend Paige"

"Yeah, Isn't a some unwritten rule that best friends don't date ex boyfriends" Alexis grit out anger flooding her blue eyes.

Kate nodded "An unwritten rule yes, Often followed no. Look at it this way Alexis would it of hurt less if they had told you before hand" she said and Alexis thought for a second, She couldn't fault the brunette's logic. It would of hurt just the same if either one of them had told her before they had been seen.

"Yeah you are probably right"

Kate smiled eating another spoonful of ice cream "Of course I'm right, Besides that's why they invented ice cream for moments like this"

Alexis smiled digging her spoon in the tub, Kate grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Castle being Castle it was top of the line flat screen High Definition all the bells and whistles set up, With a satellite system with every channel so they were spoiled for choice on what to watch.

Finally they settled on show and spent the remainder of the evening eating junk, laughing at the TV and laughing to themselves. Alexis had not had this much fun in a long time, She felt so blessed to have Kate in her life. In all their lives really, This amazing woman had not only changed her father for the better but had shown her what it means to have someone she can talk to about everyday things.

_Like a Sister._

Alexis knew that Kate would never want to replace her Mother as absent as she was, But would be their for her when ever she called.

Alexis dozed with a smile on her face, Almost like weight had been lifted from her shoulders no more thoughts of whirlwind Mothers or fruity ex-boyfriends.

* * *

It was late by the time Castle returned home, He had hope to spend as little time as possible at Black Pawn with his blood-sucking ex-wife. But when she called wanting an emergency meeting he knew he was stuck.

He placed his keys on the side table by the door and removed his coat and turned toward the living room, He froze in place at when he saw the couch covered in junk food wrappers, Ice cream and two crashed out woman.

Castle smiled at the sight, His girls getting along so well. He carefully turned the TV off before he scooped up his daughter carrying her upstairs, Getting flashbacks of a much younger Alexis being carried to bed. He reached her old room and slowly tucked her into bed not before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Love you Pumpkin" He whispered

"Love you too Daddy" Mumbled Alexis in reply snuggling into her pillows.

Castle retreated back downstairs to find Kate still crashed out, He knelled down behind the couch as Kate slowly awoke to his presence.

"Hey"

Kate smiled at her Fiance "Hey Babe"

"Have you had fun with that all sugar Detective" He asked

"I did actually, but you need for junk food now i think" Replied Kate

Castle smirked before standing up and taking Kate's hand lifted her from the soft leather of the couch, He wrapped his arms around her slim frame planting kiss on her forehead.

"So what prompted all this" He asked pointing to the living room mess

"I think you daughter just wanted some girl time" Answered Kate linking her fingers behind his neck.

"Is she ok?" Enquired Castle, Concern for his daughter growing.

Kate nodded her tongue peaking between her teeth that brilliant Beckett smile, The amazing father in him was one of the first things she grew to love about the mystery author.

"She's fine babe, Just girl talk you know how that goes"

"Ah, Say now more" Said Castle placing another kiss on her forehead "But i think you've now had a bit too much sugar Detective, It's time for bed"

Kate smiled before leaning up to his ear "I've had so much sugar i need to burn off the excess energy, Would you care to help with that Mr Castle" She said biting the soft skin of his lobe.

Castle didn't have to be told twice, His large hands grabbing under the Detective backside lifting her into the air both laughing at their own antics. Her long legs wrapping around his waist her arms around his neck, lips connected as they both entered the master bedroom closing the door behind them.

Meanwhile upstairs a young college student was diving into a deep sleep, a smile on her face and a sense of love filling her heart.

Why? because he had the most perfect family. A doting caring Father, An exuberant Grandmother and an extraordinary almost step mother all to point her the right directions.

_That's all she ever wished for, Now that wish came true._

* * *

_One shot done._

_I hope Shutterbug5269 likes the end result. It is quite hard to write Alexis and remaining true to her character. But i like a challenge, We definitely need more bonding moments on the show and from the looks of Season 7 we are gonna get some. _

_Anyways to Shutterbug5269, I really hope you like this and i hope it was what you were looking for. _

_Once again if you would like you prompt considered and published please let me know, Either through Twitter at Red_Katana1 or through pm here on FF._

_Knight Rider Alpha, Signing Off._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha again_

_I have arrived home from my Holidays so it's back to the writing. To Swordwriter and my other prompters i have your ideas in the pipeline, but seeing as today is a day of remembrance i felt i would write a little one shot for Let Me Tell You A Story. _

_Even though I'm from the United Kingdom, I would like to offer my condolences to the families and friends of all the victims. Also to those first responders that in the face of tremendous adversity raced to the scene, the brave men and women of the FDNY and the courageous men and woman of the NYPD. _

_Always Remembered, Never Forgotten. _

**I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear. - Nelson Mandela**

* * *

_Where were you on September 11th 2001?_

The day started like any other. A clear blue sky bathed the city of New York in beautiful sunshine, the humble citizens of this fair city were just starting their day when at exactly 08:46am a roar of jet engines was heard in the sky above.

_Something was very wrong. _

It was at that very moment a passenger airliner struck the North Tower of the World Trade Center, fifteen minutes later a second passenger airliner struck the South Tower.

Emergency services raced to the scene. Knowing they faced an enormous challenge, the men and woman of the FDNY and NYPD raced into the damaged towers hoping to rescue all that they could.

But it was futile and at 09:59am the South Tower collapsed and thirty minutes later the North Tower fell. The loss of the 2,606 citizens and first responders fell with them, The world bore witness to the one of the worst acts of terrorism ever committed. It coincided with attacks on The Pentagon and a failed hi-jacking of another airliner that through the actions of it's brave passengers had been retaken but sadly crashed in rural Pennsylvania.

_Where were you on September 11th 2001?_

_Present Day_

That was a questions that most New Yorkers had asked themselves at one point, so standing in front of a full length mirror in the large walk in closet she shared with her husband. Stood NYPD Detective Katherine 'Kate' Beckett-Castle, buttoning her crisp white shirt as she reached for her dress blue jacket her service medals gleaming in the light as they rested above her shield.

She thought back to that day thirteen years ago as a rookie cop, In fact it was only her second day on the job when the call came through the radio. From her position in the passenger seat of the NYPD cruiser Sergeant Mike Royce at the wheel they raced to the scene, She could see the smoke billowing from the towers.

With a shake of her head she glanced at the solid black bar service medal bearing the gold letters 'WTC'. Given to the first responders on that fateful day, It was a day she would never forget much like her own mothers murder it would be forever burned into her memory.

She pulled the jacket from his hanger and slid her arms into the sleeves before finally buttoning each of the gold buttons, She felt a presence behind her and turned catching sight of her husband mystery author and part time investigator Richard Castle leaning in the entrance way of the closet.

"Hey" he said simply.

"Hey, I'm almost done" She responded.

Castle stepped quietly behind his wife placing his hands on the tops of her arms, his thumps sliding over the fabric of her dress blue jacket. Kate sighed and leaned back into the solid wall of her husband chest, Taking comfort in his gesture of support and love as they stared at each other in their reflections.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Rick, It's little hard you know I was their that day" she replied.

Castle eyes widened slightly, He had never known his extraordinary wife had been their on that tragic day. As New Yorkers it had become part of the very fabric of history of their fair city, It was something that had never crossed his mind to ask about.

So he waited for Kate to continue knowing when it came to subjects close to the heart, It was better to let her explain at her own pace.

Kate's voice took on a wistful tone "I was a complete green horn Castle, It was only my second day on the job when the call came through. So Royce and I raced to the tower's and tried to the save as many as we could but it wasn't much...".

Castle tightened his grip on her shoulders "You saved lives Kate, I'm sure the people you did manage to get out will be forever thankful for your presence on that day"

The corners of her mouth rose in a slight smile as she reached for her dress cap and tucked it under her left arm. She turned taking a deep breath before placing a small kiss on her husbands mouth as they walked out hand in hand.

They would be attending a service for the fallen men and woman of the Emergency Services and their families, Held at St John the Divine Cathedral in Midtown. The pair descended the stairs of the loft and met Alexis and Martha both dressed for the occasion.

Little was said in the town car carrying them to the service, Little was said when they met Kevin and Jenny Ryan and Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish, Little was said as they took their seats listening to speech's by the Commissioners of both the NYPD and FDNY and where followed by the Mayor Robert Weldon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen i would like to thank you for your attendance today, As we remember the men and woman who lost their lives thirteen years ago. Now i would like to invite a dear friend of mine to speak please welcome Richard Castle".

Kate smiled as the assembled crowd clapped squeezing his hand in comfort and reassurance, as the writer stood shaking hands with Weldon before taking his place at the pulpit.

_Where were you on September 11th 2001?. _

Castle cleared his throat and began to speak

_"As a writer words are easy for me. But on this day thirteen years ago words cannot express the horrors that were witnessed by ordinary citizens of this city, In times of adversity we sometimes forget the efforts of those tasked with our protection the FDNY, NYPD either on or off duty on this day rushed to the site of the World Trade Center to find chaos. Pushing aside their own safety to guarantee the safety of others, Lest we forget their sacrifice the oaths they strived to uphold. The three hundred and forty three Firefighters and the twenty two officers of the NYPD, Who charged into the breech when everyone was running in the other direction. Today we Honor their memories, Today we Honor their sacrifice, Today we step into the light of the day they made for us to carry on their duty to the citizens of this city. Our city, New York City"._

Kate had listened intently to the entire speech, Hell she had spent long hours helping him write it. She knew Rick had been so nervous about after accepting the mayors offer to speak at the service, seeing as he wasn't a member of the services himself. But to Kate he was more than just her husband he was also her partner and as true blue as any member of the NYPD, She couldn't of been more proud and his words where a fitting tribute to those of the fallen.

The assembled guests all stood and clapped the interior of the great cathedral filled with rapturous applause, Castle smiled and nodded once before stepping down as Kate wrapped her arms around her husbands neck in thanks. Castle accepted handshakes from Ryan and Esposito, a kiss on the cheek from his daughter and a hug from his mother as the Mayor took to the Pulpit once more to conclude the service.

Thirteen years had passed since that fateful day in 2001, But to the citizens of New York it was like it happened yesterday an event etched into the pages of history. But to those affected. It was an event never forgotten and always remembered.

_Where were you on September 11th 2001? Standing shoulder to shoulder with my Brother's and Sister's!_

**Scar tissue is stronger than regular tissue. Realize the strength, move on - Henry Rollins**

* * *

_One Shot Done._

_I really hope you liked this everyone, Like i said being from the UK i can't imagine what it must of been like on that day thirteen years ago being in the States. I mean i was only thirteen at the time myself, But i hope this was a fitting tribute and with a little Caskett thrown in what could go wrong._

_(Hiding now) _

_Knight Rider Alpha, Signing Off. _


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here.

This next prompt is from my Friend Swordwriter for their story 'Hypocritical Oath'. If you haven't read this story please do, It's fantastic full of Caskett feels and DMB beatdowns.

Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's.

**When the legends die, the dreams end; there is no more greatness. So live your life that the fear of death can never enter your heart. Trouble no one about their religion; respect others in their view, and demand that they respect yours. Love your life, perfect your life, beautify all things in your life. - Tecumseh (Military Leader of the Shawnee Native American Tribe during the war of 1812).**

**The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday - Motto of United States Navy SEALS. **

* * *

_Somewhere in the Middle East_

_16:50 Zulu_

An acrid smell of dust invaded his nostrils as beads of sweat gathered on his exposed skin, his entire body ached as he huddled in the corner of an empty cell. The setting sun light beamed through the lone window, rusting iron bars covering the recess, He was locked in a prison cell.

His mind flashed back to the events of the previous night.

What happened?

* * *

_Explosions could be heard for miles around, The repeated boom of gun fire rocked the neighbourhood. A team of SEALS tasked with assaulting and apprehending a known militia leader, had encountered an ambush and were currently taking fire from every direction. _

_From his position behind a wall leading to an alleyway, Commander Richard Castle gripped his M4 rifle with his gloved palms and took a deep breath calming his nerves. He then leaned out from behind cover and fired into the distance, his rounds striking a militiamen in the chest who dropped to the ground dead. _

_"Cod! whats you position?" Castle shouted into his radio the noise was deafening_

_"Skipper! Team of four in the Red building across the way on the second floor, We sure did stir a hornet's nest here" replied Commander Chadwick Oliver Dennison known as Cod to the men of SEAL Team Nine. _

_"Yeah, Something Intel failed to mention" Said Castle as he ducked away from a ricochet that peppered him with chips of masonry "Cod i need cover I'm coming to you, we need to regroup"._

_The SEALS inside the red building raced to the windows weapons at the ready "We got your cover Skipper, ready on you go" radioed Cod. _

_Castle got to his feet leaning against the flat surface as he ducked out from behind the wall, emptying the remainder of his magazine towards the attackers and raced across the sand covered street. Rooster tails kicked from repeated rounds striking the ground as the SEALS fired back in response, Castle was within feet of the door. When suddenly a rocket propelled grenade struck the corner of the red stoned structure closest to the entrance way._

_The force of the blast sent the Navy Commander flying off his feet and into the building sliding on his back, The SEALS holed up on the second floor raced down the flight of stairs. Cod slid over to the Skipper thinking his commanding officer and friend was dead. _

_"Skipper, Skipper" he repeatedly shouted _

_His ears ringing his vision hazy Castle returned to the land of the living "Who keeps ringing that bell" He slurred. _

_Cod laughed despite the situation "Jesus i thought you were dead Skip" he said hauling Castle to his feet. _

_"Uhhh feels like it, What's the sitrep?" Asked Castle _

_"Charlie Foxtrot" _

_Castle sighed "Great, the only easy day was yesterday right" _

_Cod smiled clapping his friend on the shoulder "Exactly" _

* * *

From his position in the prison cell, He mind traced the events of the previous evenings events. Darkness had now enveloped the departing sun lit sky, with that the temperatures fell dramatically he gripped the open front of his BDU jacket wrapping tightly around his body. The chill was bone deep it brought back memories of his time spent in the a shipping container freezer unit, huddled together with a special someone who had occupied his thoughts and dreams for years.

He reached a bruised hand into his BDU jacket, he pulled a laminated photo from the inside pocket of three very special woman.

His Mother

His Daughter

His Wife

He needed too get back to them, He needed to get out of here. He had seen enough evidence and photographs of what these animals were capable of, the deaths of innocent civilians for the sake of the personnel vendetta.

_The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday_

The motto of the SEALs. The mantra that repeated in his head, The words held a deeper meaning to all SEALS. The proof that they could overcome any challenge, To win any battle from the cold salt sprayed beaches of Coronado, to baking hot deserts, steaming jungles and frozen tundra's.

He just had to pick his moment, the perfect time to strike.

* * *

_USS Makin Island (LHD-8)_

_Somewhere in the Persian Gulf_

_0300 Zulu_

The CIC or command information centre of the USS Makin Island was a hive of activity, As sailors busied themselves processing wave after wave of information that poured in at almost lightning pace.

At the far end of the room gathered around a light table were the men of SEAL Team Nine, All battered and bruised their battle gear covered in sand, dust and dried blood. None of them had spelt since they had been extracted from a safe location 10 miles to the east of the ambush site, But that wasn't the reason for the lack of sleep as they all felt a tremendous burden.

Because they had broken the number one rule of the SEALs.

_Never leave a man behind. _

The Skipper had saved all their lives, Braving a heavy wave of enemy fire to guide in an air strike with a strobe canister. He had been successful but was cut off the rest of the team, But before he left he gave them all a standing order.

_"Get to the extraction point, Report what happened here. That's an order" _

So here they were standing around the light table in honour of their Skipper, But no matter what he ordered they wouldn't leave him to die in some godforsaken sand pit. SEALs leave no one behind, even if it went against orders.

Cod and the others snapped to attention as the Ships Captain approached the men around the table, Captain Joseph Thatcher an old sea dog if their ever was one. His greying hair covered with a blue hat bearing the name of the ship his sea weathered face and blue eyes looked at each of the tired and weary men.

"Gentlemen at ease, I know you've put some work in and your request has been granted. We have just received word from SOCENT and USSOCOM, We have actionable intelligence that Commander Castle is being held about 75 clicks west of the ambush site in a militia encampment. You are tasked with extracting the Commander and eliminating the occupants of this camp, Assets on the ground have identified these to be the same militia that attacked you last night" Explained Captain Thatcher

Cod spoke up itching to get going "Sir, What's our insertion method?" he asked

Thatcher leaned over the table pointing to a reference on the grid map "You will be inserted via V-22 Osprey and HALO in, Report once on deck then move to target" Explained Thatcher to each of the men as he moved his finger to the encampment as marked on the map "Once you have the package radio 'Trident' and fast movers will then roll in and neutralise any stragglers, Is that understood"

Each of the SEALs snapped to the attention "Aye Aye Sir"

"Outstanding, Now rearm, refit and reload you lift off in 30"

The men of SEAL Team Nine snapped and about faced as they filed around of the room, Heading towards the equipment bay to get their gear ready.

They were going to bring the Skipper home or they would have the face the wrath of one very upset and very angry Police Detective the Commander had waiting for him at home.

A warm breeze blew across the deck of the LHD as the three aircraft stood ready rotors spinning ready for take off, Cod and the rest of the team consisting of 7 others having split into a SEAL element as the remainder of the Team had a priority tasking elsewhere.

Each man strapped with a HALO jump specialised parachute secured to their back, along with nearly 80lbs of gear, ammunition and weapons. Each man carried a flight helmet fitted with an oxygen delivery system for their jump into the combat zone, The HALO jump short for High Altitude Low Opening allowed them hit the ground in a very small area from a very high attitude hence the name.

Each man secured themselves into the seat that lined the walls of the red lit interior of the large tilt rotor aircraft, Given clearance the V-22 rose off the deck along with it's armed escort of two AH-1Z Viper attack helicopters, the three aircraft rose high into the night sky.

Sat in the final seat Cod cast his gaze out into the inky blackness encroaching through the lowered ramp at the rear of the V-22, his mind focused his sense's sharp he would bring his friend and leader home. Just like he would bring everyone else home along with him, this was his task as their leader.

The crew chief signalled one minute to drop, Each of the SEALs raised a single finger in unison just in case anyone missed the signal over the drone of rotor blades.

Each of the SEALs then stood upon the crew chiefs orders, Each man checking the gear of the one in front standard procedure for a jump. Each man secured their helmet's clipping there oxygen masks over their face and lowered the helmet visor, The red light changed to green as the men of SEAL Team Nine jumped out of the rear of the V-22 into the black moonless night.

In less than five minutes the team had landed on the rocky dust covered ground, They converged on Cod as he radioed in.

"Raiders on deck" he whispered into his throat mike

_"Roger Raider One, Proceed to target you have execute authority" _Came the reply

"Understood"

The Seal Team then set off into the darkness towards their mission and objective, It was time to stomp some mud holes and walk then dry.

* * *

For Commander Richard Castle the passage of time had escaped him, when he had been captured all his equipment had be removed including his watch. But his mind never stopped thinking of ways he could escape his captors, never lost faith that someone would come for him.

Suddenly the door thundered opened as masked militia men charged into the room and dragged Castle to his feet, Two rather large assailants hauled him out of his cell and down a dark corridor. Castle took note of each change of direction his vision obscured by a black fabric hood that had been placed over his head, The opening of a door signalled they had stopped as Castle was pushed into chair and his arms and legs bound to it's supports.

His hood removed his vision blinded by a bright light but noticed a camera facing him resting on a tripod, the remaining men all masked parted as another person entered the room. Castle recognised his face instantly it was the leader of his band of animals known as 'The Butcher'.

_"It's time for you to die as an example that America and the West should not involve themselves in our affairs, let this be an example to you all" _

Castle said nothing in reply his body still as the camera was turned on and the Butcher started to speak, Castle understood a little of what was being said.

_Death...In the most painful way._

* * *

Meanwhile on a small rock filled ridge line overlooking the encampment, the lights from small fires illuminating small buildings and tents in the darkness. Cod from his prone position peering through the lens of a his helmet mounted Night Vision Goggles, saw numerous militia on roaming patrols each armed with the ubiquitous AK-47.

The Commander turned to his men "Ajay, Sonny, Link and Rock, I need over watch on this ridge line ready the heavy weapons and on my go pour it on those SOB's, Myself, Dave, Mikey and Silk we move in and extract the Skipper, Understood"

"Aye Sir" Came the reply from each of the team members.

Cod gathered his team as the remainder set up the heavy weapons an M249 SAW, M110 Sniper rifle, M82 .50 Sniper Rifle and a tripod mounted MK19 Grenade Launcher, Cod and the others slowly creeped down the hill carefully slipping through the darkness until they stacked up in the shadow of a building at the edge of the encampment.

"Over watch status"

_"Over watch set" _

"On my go"

_"Roger" _

"Over watch engage"

The men on the ridge line opened up with everything they had, As Cod and his team rushed in engaging all they could.

* * *

Inside the interrogation room the militiamen heard the explosions as shouts of Arabic filled the room, Men rushed out as the light turned off the camera fell to the ground. Castle chose this moment to strike his rope bound arms pulled the rests out from the rest of the chairs structure, The Navy SEAL stood to his feet breaking the rickety chair and turned driving his fist into the only guard left with him. The man was sent sprawling across the floor his AK clattering to the ground, Castle swung his right leg nearly kicking the mans head from his shoulders. Castle made quick work of searching the militiaman and found a knife in the mans boot, Using the blade to cut away the remainders of the rope and picked up the AK before he ducked out of the room.

Castle moved through the stone flagged corridors AK at the ready, his eyes scanning for any threats a Militiaman stepped out a room only to be struck down by AK-47 fire. Castle ducked into the room checking his corners, It was empty so he moved back out into the corridor and rushed towards the nearest exit.

Outside Cod stepped towards a locked door with Mikey who planted his foot into the wood, blasting the door from it's hinges as the pair rushed in and found nothing. They moved on and advanced towards the largest building joined by the others.

"Anything" Asked Cod over the noise.

"No Sir, No sign of the Skipper" Said Dave.

"Alright, Let's go we need to move" Ordered Cod.

The team of four placed a breaching charge on the door and stood ready either side, The charge blew a hole in the metal surface of the door as the SEALs rushed in weapons firing 7.62 casings pinging from the ejector ports of their rifles.

The team stacked up with Silk on tail end charlie. Cod lead the way his weapon tracking the empty space in front of him saw a militiamen appear, the Navy SEAL put him down with a three round burst, only for a second to suddenly appear and throw a grenade towards the SEALs.

"Grenade...Cover...Cover".

The team dove for cover as the fragmentation grenade exploded, the silence that followed the explosion was soon broken by the clatter of an AK-47. Cod poked his head over the edge of a crate he had dove behind as the smoke cleared, he saw a sight for sore eyes stood at the end of the corridor was Commander Richard Castle breathing hard from the excertion of his ordeal.

"Skipper" shouted Cod.

Castle heard the distinctive shout "Cod, That you?"

"Dammit Skipper your a sight for sore eyes, I'm telling your mother the next time you talk to strangers" shouted Cod.

"I thought you were my Mother" Replied Castle

"I know that's why I'm going to spank your behind when we get back"

"Don't tease me Dennison"

The team chuckled to themselves as Castle jogged towards them "Can we go home now please" he asked

The men laughed some more as they advanced towards the door they came in from, They all stacked up once again as Cod got on the radio.

"Kingdom, Hunter 0-1. I send traffic, Trident, I say again Trident"

_"Hunter 0-1, Kingdom understood. Be advised Fast Movers inbound" _Came the response

"Fast movers inbound, We've gotta move"

"Alright, Let's get the hell out of here" ordered Castle

The five SEALs then made a break for it, Cover from the Over watch allowed them to reach the edge of the camp in no time as the roar of jet engines could be heard overhead.

_"Halo 3-2 TOT five seconds, Breaking the hard deck. Weapons away" _

Towers of flame shot into the air as missiles impacted the ground as explosions shattered many of the buildings were destroyed, the SEALs extracted under the cover of the explosions as they dissolved into darkness.

From his position above the encampment The Butcher surveyed the damage, He knew a lost cause when he saw one it was time to get out of here. He and a band of surviving militiamen escaped like the SEALs into the darkness of the night, living to fight another day as he always did to do battle against the West.

* * *

Hours later Castle found himself sat on a table sickbay of the USS Makin Island, The SEALs having returned from a successful mission. Castle had been debriefed by members of Naval Intelligence, but only after he had chewed them out for their lack of knowledge about what they were stepping into.

His ribs had been wrapped tightly having broken a few after being on the receiving end of some enhanced interrogation techniques from his captors, But otherwise he was OK he thanked his team for their efforts in his rescue. Now all he wanted to do was spend sometime in his rack sleeping away the last twenty four hours, but not before he spoke with his wife he just wanted to hear her voice.

The ships Corpsmen stepped back into the sickbay "Well Commander considering you vacation your in remarkably in good shape, my only proviso is you rest for a couple of days" Said the Corpsman.

"Understood Doc" Said Castle hopping off of the bed and pulling on his black tshirt he departed, In the corridors of the mighty ship he stepped the knee knockers towards the ships phone. Placing the receiver to his ear and stabbed his index finger on the buttons, As the line connected a smile graced his face at the voice on the other end.

_"Oh my god...Rick" _Said Kate ecstatic

"Hey Darlin, How's everything?" Asked Castle

The Husband and Wife talked for what seemed like hours happy to have this opportunity, even on the other side of the world there hearts connected. There love powerful and everlasting, Castle wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms once again, But he had one thing he needed to do before that could happen.

One final piece of unfinished business, To bring a monster to justice.

_The Butcher._

* * *

_The Port of Karachi_

_22:30 Zulu_

The bustling seaport in the countries largest metropolitan City, Was an absolute hive of activity filled to the brim with container laden giants of the sea. Berthed in an old section of the port was rusted salt encrusted tanker, half sunk into the mud and littered with armed guards.

For it was the safe haven of a wanted criminal known only as the Butcher, He stood dressed in robes and combat boots on the rusted bridge surveying his safe haven and the city lights beyond blowing a stream of smoke into the night air.

_Thwack!_

Suddenly his breath caught in his throat as he looked down to see a stream of blood running down his chest, Seconds later another bullet entered the back of his head exiting between his eyes as blood streaked down his face. He fell to his knees his heart beating no more, his reign of terror had ended.

From the roof of an empty warehouse two miles away from the rusted ship in a prone position, one single blue eye looking through the scope of a M110 Sniper Rifle.

_"Good effect on target, Raider One" _

"Mission Complete, Kingdom. Moving to extract"

_"Roger Raider One" _

Castle and Dennison slid off the roof breaking down their equipment, reaching ground level they climbed into a beaten Toyota landcruiser and departing the area.

Mission Complete.

_The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday_

* * *

_Well I've gotta say this was quite a long one shot. But i hope Swordwriter likes this and goes along with their SEAL Castle painted in Hypocritical Oath._

_As you all know any ideas you guys and girls have will be considered and publish with full credits to the prompter, Either here on FF or via Twitter._

_Knight Rider Alpha, Signing Off. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_This next prompt is from my Friend Swordwriter: Following the events of '47 Seconds' and Beckett's revelation in the interrogation room, Castle silently slips away but gets stopped by Captain Gates who opens his eyes that all is not what it seems._

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

* * *

_**Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. - Franklin P. Jones**_

'I've been such a fool'

The one thought that raced through the mind of world famous mystery author and part time NYPD consultant Richard Castle, just moments ago he strolled through the bullpen of the 12th Precinct Homicide Department coffee cups held in each hand on the way to see his partner of the last four years.

Detective Kate Beckett

He caught up with another member of the team Detective Javier Esposito who explained that Beckett was in interrogation, grilling the suspect in their latest case involving the bombing of a protest crowd in central New York City.

That was when he heard it through the two way mirror from interrogation observation, a simple grouping of words that in seconds felt like some unknown force reached into his chest and crushed his heart with a icy grip.

_"I was shot in the chest and i remember every second of it"_ shouted the irate female detective unaware the writer was watching through the glass.

Castle didn't know what to say he knew he couldn't face her at the moment, He couldn't face the truth that he had been fooling himself all this time. His mind raced back to that short moment on the grassy knoll in the cemetery, his whispered words of love to a woman who had stolen his heart thinking he was never going to see her again.

But that changed when he saw her smiling face offset against almost ashen skin, he was almost drunk on relief and happiness that she was OK. So he let it go when she said she didn't remember anything that happened, so he did what he had always done that was to remain at her side.

'I was such a fool to think that she would feel the same way, if she did then why lie to me all this time' thought Castle and he left observation leaving Beckett's coffee on her desk and walking towards the elevator.

Beckett returned several minutes later her face etched with worry after what Esposito had told her at the door of interrogation.

_"Yo Beckett, did Castle find you?" he asked_

_The brunette shook her head in the negative having not seen the writer in some time "Why was he here?" she asked_

_"Yeah he came by earlier i said you were in interrogation" said Espo before departing with a stack of file in his hands._

_'Oh no he must of been in observation' she thought panicking in a rush digging into her pocket and dailing his number only to be greeted by his voice mail._

_The brunette raced back to her desk and grabbed her coat before leaving the precinct, she descended in the elevator hoping to fix everything has she had broken._

In a park some distance from the precinct on a simple chain swing set sat one very dejected and very despondent mystery writer, After hearing the lies that sprung from the Detective's mouth he just had to escape. So here he sat with nothing but his thoughts, overactive imagination and a heart shattered into a million pieces.

'How can i love someone so completely that their every thought, movement, smile and word fill my heart with such joy. But it is a futile love that will never be returned, a love that i give only for it to lye broken at my feet' thought the author his words sounded through his mind as if they had been lifted from the pages of a great romance novel.

"Mr Castle" Said a familiar voice.

Castle lifted his head to be met with the image of Captain Victoria Gates, Commander of the 12th Precinct Homicide.

"Captain Gates Sir, What are you doing here?" Asked Castle almost on instinct jumping to his feet from the seat of the swing.

The Captain smiled contrary to popular belief Victoria Gates did smile from time to time, but as one of the few female commanders in the NYPD it took a stern demeanour and vicious will to remain on top. She knew the look of someone so utterly defeated as she noticed the mystery author stride out of the precinct through the window of her office, upon her arrival at the 12th Precinct she had heard much of the usual team of Detectives and their resident shadow.

At first she was not happy to have a civilian performing much of the duties of a regular cop, but as time went on the numbers spoke for themselves thanks to this higher irregular team her precinct had the highest clearance rate in the entire NYPD Homicide Departments.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Said Gates taking a seat on the swing next to the author.

"Of course Sir, What can i do for you?" replied Castle

"Well i couldn't help but notice you stormed out of the precinct today with a rather serious expression on your face" explained Gates.

Castle took a moment to consider his reply carefully, was he really about to have this conversation with someone who could barely tolerate him in her precinct.

"It was nothing Sir, I'm sorry if i gave you the wrong impression I'm fine" Castle said a small smile hoping to bluff the Captain to avoid answering.

However Gates wasn't buying it. She maybe a Captain but she was still a cop and a damm good at that she knew when someone was lying.

"Does it have something to do with Detective Beckett at all"

Castle looked away briefly "What gave you that impression Sir?"

Gates regarded the writer with trepidation "Oh please Mr Castle do you think i was born yesterday, you would have to be blind not the see the feelings you have for her" she said

Castle almost choked on the non-existent saliva in his mouth which has suddenly gone bone dry "Sir, you know?" sputtered the writer.

"You would have to be blind not too Mr Castle, So what has you so worked up" She asked.

"With all due respect Sir, Why you care? you don't even like me?" replied Castle.

"There's a difference between not liking a hate Mr Castle and i wouldn't very much like to keep the best crime fighting team i have at my disposal, So explain yourself!" ordered the Captain

Castle took a deep breath finding no way to escape now, So he sat here on a chain swing set explaining his troubled love life to Beckett's Boss, Stephen King couldn't of penned a weirder situation. For several minutes Castle poured his heart to the Captain who intently listened to the writers words, Why you may ask?

Captain Gates waited until the author had finished his story until she spoke no truer words he had every heard.

"Quite frankly Mr Castle i think your an idiot" she said bluntly a tone the writer was used to since her arrival "But not in the way you think, so Detective Beckett lied to you and that his terrible but running away from the situation isn't going to help. Did you think you could just hide to make the pain go away"

"It helps" said Castle lamely

"in the short run yes, but in the long run it only causes you more pain. If love was easy Mr Castle it wouldn't be worth holding onto for everything that your worth" Said the Captain.

"Sir what are you saying?"

Gates smiled at the author "Mr Castle you need to talk with Detective Beckett otherwise you could spend the rest of your life still sitting on this swing set wondering 'What If', Love is something to be treasured, something that two people share that makes them whole so you know what you need to do. Don't you Mr Castle" she said

Castle thought for moment despite being thoroughly weirded out by the normal stern Captain's impassioned words, it made sense he couldn't go on like this he needed to know for his own piece of mind.

Castle stood from the chain swing seat and smiled at the Captain "Sir thank you i guess i just needed a good talking too"

Gates stood as well "I glad i could help, But if you tell anyone about this i will strongly deny the events of today and bar you from the precinct for one week. Do we have an understanding Mr Castle"

Castle gulped "Yes Captain"

"Excellent, Give Detective Beckett my regards when you see her" Said the Captain as she departed.

"Tell anyone, they'd never believe me anyway" whispered Castle as he departed as well standing at the curb at the park exit he reached into his pocket pulling his phone, the device dailed a very well used number as a voice appeared on the line almost before the first ring concluded.

"Castle..."

"We need to talk! where are you?" he asked softly

"I'm at my place and we do need to talk"

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes you might want to crack open the wine"

"Ok Castle, see you in ten"

Castle disconnected the line raising an arm into the air as a distinctive New York yellow cab pulled up, the author climbed into the back giving the driver directions to Beckett's apartment. A small smile on his face as he gazed out at the concrete jungle beyond the window, the Captain was right the path to love was never easy but that was what made it worthwhile. To be joined with the one who's heart shared the same space, to be with that person that made a broken person whole again.

Castle hoped that this would a step in the right direction towards a future together, he knew they certainly had a lot of things to resolve, figure out and file away. But he hoped they could do this together

_**The first duty of love is to listen. - Paul Tillich**_

* * *

_Another one shot completed. I hope this is what Swordwriter was looking for. I would like to apologise to fans of LMTYAS, I have been very distracted by several other projects and i have no excuses so i hope this will make up for it._

_Until Next Time, Knight Rider Alpha (Signing Off) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_Prompt: Set in Season Two (Demming Era Uhhh), Beckett unaware of the pain she has caused her long time partner soon realises that you can only hurt someone so much before they hurt you._

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

* * *

**Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own - H. Jackson Brown, Jr**

_**Part One**_

A pair of bandaged fist impacted the heavy worn leather of a chain suspended heavy bag, In a secluded workout room deep within the confines of a luxury New York Loft apartment. Located in the affluent area of Soho on the corner of Broome and Crosby, the home of Celebrity mystery Author Richard Castle who for the last year and half had been struck by inspiration of which he poured into his most successful series yet.

_'Nikki Heat'_

He had based the character in real life and she went by the name of NYPD Detective Katherine 'Kate' Beckett, He had been mesmerised from the start with the determination and tenacity she displayed on an almost daily basis. He rapier wit enough to combat even his own witty remarks and charms which she had shot down within seconds.

He was captivated by her beauty something that was a stark contrast to the job she did, to uphold the law and protect the citizens of New York. As time went by he started to chip away at the steely exterior of the detective, to his shock he discovered that her motivation stemmed from the loss of her Mother found stabbed in a alley.

Wanting to help her in any way he could and his own curiosity getting the better of him, he looked into the case breaking the one and only rule she had set for him.

_'Castle, If i find out you have looked into my Mother's case without my knowledge we are done! do you understand?' _

Those words vibrated through his very being at the hard edge her voice had taken on, he had never seen her so serious before. But he understood so he dropped it but being the great Detective she was discovered his findings, Castle felt such guilt at his error he elected to stop shadowing her.

But then she did something that surprised him.

_'Castle! I'll see you tomorrow' _

Castle smiled and continued on his way to the elevator and exiting the precinct it was the beginning a great partnership.

That showed by the figures the 12th Precinct was releasing they had some on the highest clearance records of any Homicide Department in the NYPD, Captain Montgomery couldn't stop smiling and received calls from both the Chief of Detectives and even the Commissioner.

Castle was happy to be working alongside his muse even if she did threaten to break both his legs if she ever caught him calling her that, So their he was strolling in every morning two cups of coffee in hand ready to solve another case.

But that soon changed with the arrival of an intruder.

Detective Tom Demming.

Castle grit his teeth as his fist impacted the leather once again. That name made his blood boil that smug smirk that was plastered on the Robbery Detective's face as if saying he had won. Castle felt second best again, he felt like he had just walked into the precinct and was the butt of every joke.

Then came the three strikes.

_Strike One: Being denied a ride and forced to ride with Espo and Ryan. _

_Strike Two: Beckett laughing in his face when he asked if he join her in interrogation_

_Strike Three: The icy hand that reaching into this chest and crushed his fragile heart, when he saw Beckett kissing the idotic interloper outside of the conference room._

Rage boiled through the Writer as his fists impacted the leather with increasing ferocity, hit after hit as sand began to leak out of the holes made by said impacts. Demming's stupid smirk then flashed through his mind in rapid succession, Castle growled in anger as he spun and delivered a thundering mid kick to the heavy back breaking it's chains support and sending it sliding across the polished wooden floor.

Castle growled again as he swiped a towel from a nearby bench in his private gym, He placed the white towel over his head as he rested his elbows on his knee's breathing hard. He couldn't take it anymore he could deal with the loss of his partner, the partner who he had been falling for since the moment he had locked eyes with her.

_'I'm done, If Beckett's happy with Demming so be it' _thought the Writer as he ripped off the tight white bandages that were wrapped around his bruised and swollen hands, the Writer exited his gym and walked towards his bedroom and stepped into the adjacent bathroom. He removed his soiled clothing and stepped into the marble shower enclosure and spent the next ten minutes under near boiling water wiping away the grime.

But their was one thing he couldn't wipe away, the memories, the visions of the woman who held his heart kissing another man.

_No more_

The following morning within the confines of his office sat Captain Roy Montgomery, he was listening intently to the person on the other end of his private line.

"Are you about this Rick?" he asked

_"I'm sure Roy, Demming was the final straw and I know where I'm not wanted, So i think it's time to move on" _Said Castle on the other end of the line.

Montgomery sighed "Alright Rick, But i think you should come in and say you goodbye's yourself you owe the boys that much" said the Captain.

_"I'll be there in ten" _With that Castle disconnected.

Montgomery placed the phone back into his cradle before he stood from his desk one more releasing a sigh, This was no a good situation and the team was not going to take this well. He opened the closed door of his office and stuck his head out catching sight of Ryan and Esposito at the desks.

"Detectives join me in my office please" he asked.

Both Ryan and Esposito stood from there desks and walked calmly into the Captains office, Both stood waiting and wondering why they had been called in.

"Detective's I'm about to ask you both a question and i want a simple answer, 'has there been anything strange going on with Detective Beckett and Castle' because i if there is i need to know now" asked Montgomery.

Ryan was the first to answer after the partner's shared a look "Well i know he's not been too happy with since Demming started poking his nose around" explained Ryan.

"What this all about Sir" Asked Espo wondering where this was going.

Montgomery leaned against the front of his desk and folded his arms "I received a call this morning from Castle saying her was done and would not be shadowing the team any longer" explained the Captain dropping the bombshell on the pair.

The pair stood shocked still for a brief moment 'Castle was done' the single thought that rattled in their minds.

"Did he say why Sir?" Asked Ryan.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Castle stepped in carrying a red and blue bikers helmet and dressed in a black bikers jacket and jeans, the writer closed the door behind him and awaiting the onslaught of questions.

"Bro! what the hell! your leaving?" said Espo

"I'm afraid so guys, I came to the conclusion that now you've got an actual cop on the team it would be better for everyone if i just stepped away" explained Castle stopping short of explaining the actual reason to the pair.

"Come on Castle, Demmings not even a Homicide Detective he's not here to replace you and I'm sure Beckett will some to her senses soon enough" said Ryan hoping Castle would see sense that there was no need for him to leave.

Castle smiled at the young Homicide Detective "I'm sure she will Ryan, But this time she will have to do that with out my help, You two will always have my thanks for being amazing friends and if you ever need a favour I'm just a phone call away, or even if you just want to borrow the Ferrari just give me a call" said Castle.

"As long as your sure Bro! we'll miss you around here" Said Esposito extending his hand to the writer.

"Thanks Espo"

"Likewise Castle"

"Thanks Ryan"

Castle then looked at the Captain who extended his hand, Castle grasped the hand firmly and smiled "It's been a honour Captain" said Castle.

Roy Montgomery smiled "No Mr Castle the honour was mine, take care of yourself and i still expect invites to poker" he said.

Castle nodded "You got it" he said before reaching for the door handle and opening it, he turned and looked at the three men "Take care guys" he said before departing.

Castle then stepped towards the Elevator just as Kate and the idiot stepped around the corner, As if by magic Castle willed the doors open and stepped inside he stabbed at the button to send the elevator car down before Beckett had a chance to say anything.

"Castle..."

Beckett caught sight of the writer before the doors closed and was shocked at what see saw and angry fire burning in his usual playful blue eyes, his stern expression shocked her having never seen him this angry before. As the elevator doors closed she turned and looked at Demming who smiled in return.

"What's his problem i wonder" said the Robbery Detective.

Beckett didn't reply and she aimlessly walked towards her desk passing by Ryan and Esposito who offered little in return for her greeting of 'good morning'.

Montgomery then stepped out of his office and curled his fingers "Detective's Beckett and Demming my office please"

"Sir" replied Beckett confused

Montgomery said nothing in reply and only repeated his previous statement, Both Beckett and Demming stepped into the Captain's office as Montgomery shut the door and then stepped behind his desk.

"I felt it was prudent to let you both now that effective immediately Richard Castle has ceased shadowing the members of 12th precinct" explained the Captain.

Kate's eyes widened at the revelation as the words repeated in her mind 'Effective Immediately' and 'Ceased Shadowing'. He left with out so much as a phone call or text he had just left.

Demming on the other hand had a different reaction. His laughter reverberated around the closed office "So the faithful little lap dog has decided to run away with his tail between his legs, So with this new opening Captain maybe it's time to discuss my transfer to Homicide" Asked Demming the arrogant smirk on his face almost sickening to behold.

Montgomery having had a bad enough morning up until this point rounded on the Robbery Detective getting in his face "Detective Demming need i remind you who exactly you are addressing, As commander of the 12th Precinct Homicide Division i alone decide who get's to be in this squad. Now thanks to your attitude and general arrogance you have single handily destroyed one of the most effective teams i have ever had the pleasure of commanding, Now i suggest you take yourself out of my office and get you sorry ass back down to Robbery, furthermore if i ever see you on this floor again for anything other than NYPD related enquiries I'll have you written up, Do you get me Detective" snarled Montgomery.

Demming stammered like a teenager who had just been caught with his pants down "I get you Captain" he said nervously.

"Good now get the hell out of my sight"

Demming left in a flash leaving a shell shocked Kate Beckett behind in his wake, Montgomery regarded his finest Detective with a sympathetic look he knew the revelation he had dropped would affect her greatly but this was something only she could fix.

"Sir did Castle say anything before he left?" asked Beckett.

Montgomery shook his head "He didn't I'm afraid, He called me this morning to say that he would no longer be shadowing you Detective"

'This isn't what i wanted' thought Beckett 'Why did you leave?' she asked

"Did he say where he was going Sir"

"No he didn't Detective"

Beckett steeling her resolve stood straight "Sir I'd like to request some leave time" she said strongly.

Montgomery smiled "Granted Detective you let me know if you need more time and stay in touch" he said knowing exactly what she was planning.

"Thank you Captain"

Beckett then exited the office and made quick strides towards her desk, Both Ryan and Esposito having witnessed Demming's swift departure saw that she was leaving too.

"Going somewhere Beckett?" asked Ryan

"Just something i need to take care of guys, So i won't be around for a while" Said Beckett hauled her bag over her shoulder and strode towards the elevator.

"Yo Beckett" Said Esposito standing up from his desk as Beckett walked by "Bring out boy back would you"

Beckett smiled "Count on it Espo" she replied

The brunette stepped into the elevator and made the trip down to the parking garage, climbing into the front seat of her crown Vic and starting the engine was it roared into life. Soon enough he was navigating the street of New York City on her way to one person who would be able to help in this situation and bring Castle back.

To the offices of Dr Lanie Parish OCME

* * *

_End of Part One._

_I have decided to split this prompt in two sections one to gauge the response i receive and for fun to keep you all guessing. _

_I let me know what you think, Also i would like to issue a special apology to my friend Swordwriter. I'm done on my knee in forgiveness to the lateness of this chapter so i hope this is what you need._

_Knight Rider Alpha (Signing Off)._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi Everyone, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_Prompt: Set in Season Two (Demming Era Uhhh), Beckett unaware of the pain she has caused her long time partner soon realises that you can only hurt someone so much before they hurt you._

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

* * *

_**Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. - H. Jackson Brown, Jr**_

_Part Two_

_'That stupid pathetic writer it his fault, he's ruined everything'_

The thoughts of one Detective Tom Demming. After his chewing out by Captain Montgomery he had dutifully followed orders and reported back down to the robbery division, but he was in no mood to talk so he fell into his desk chair anger boiling through him. This had been his plan all along he was tired of Robbery and wanted to move up into the big leagues of Homicide, he thought he had his opening when he was requested to assist on a case they were investigating.

_That's when he met her! Detective Kate Beckett._

From exact moment of their meeting he was captivated by her, her beauty, her talent as a cop which if you believe the urban legends that swirled around the precinct was immense. But that was when he met him the so called novelist that shadowed the team of three NYPD Detective's.

He had taken great pride in defeated every theory the writer could come up with, he was beyond happy when it seemed the romantic feelings he had for Beckett were returned. His lips still tingled from the kiss they shared after exiting the conference room, out of the corner of his eye he had seen the arrival of the writer and deepened the kiss ever so slightly just to twist the knife a little sending a clear message.

_I've Won!_

But now it seemed his dreams of the being a Homicide Detective lay shattered his his feet, all thanks to the stupid writer and his childish actions.

'Maybe it's time I paid him a visit' thought Demming as he grabbed his key and coat before striding towards the elevator with one single motive in mind.

_To make Richard Castle pay for what he had done. _

* * *

Across the city another Detective was on a mission to find someone as well, Kate pulled up outside the city morgue cutting the engine and rushing inside her shield getting her by the front desk with ease. She quickly navigated the hallways heading towards the morgue, pushing past the double doors and finding the slabs empty of bodies.

"Lanie, Lanie you back here" she shouted for her friend.

Lanie soon appeared dressed in green scrubs and carrying as a clipboard "Hey girl, What's wrong?" asked the medical examiner.

Kate hung her head and let loose a deep sigh "He's gone Lanie, He just left" said Kate in an almost whisper.

Lanie in tune with her best friends sometimes clear avoidance of saying anything related to her emotions had heard every word, "So who's gone?" said Lanie to be sure.

"Castle, He's gone Lanie he just left with out so much as a call or text and he wouldn't even acknowledge me" explained Kate anger lacing her words.

Lanie nodded before he took Kate by the hand and led her into the back towards her office, Kate took the spare seat while Lanie sat at her desk after she had closed the door to her office.

"Alright Girl, start from the beginning and don't skip bits either"

Kate then proceeded to tell Lanie everything that had happened up until this point, the events surrounding their recent cases, the events surrounding Demming and Castle. Minutes past as Kate finished her story and for the entire time Lanie had not said a word, in fact she was surprised as this was the most Kate had ever said that wasn't in anyway work related.

"I don't know what to do Lanie, I never wanted any of this to happen" said Kate resting her elbows on her knee's head in her hands.

"Girl what did you think would happen? I mean writer boys been shadowing you for what like a year and half and do you think he stuck around for extra material, No girl he stuck around for you, he was there for you and even risked his life. So do you think that someone willing to do all of that wants to stick around to see you in the arms of another man?" said Lanie.

"C'mon Lanie, Castle don't have feelings for me" said Kate scoffing at Lanie's implication.

"Oh right so here you are sitting in my office complaining that he left without telling you, Hmm feelings? have you ever asked Castle what he thought?" asked Lanie.

"Umm No!"

"Then i think you know what to do Kate"

Kate hung her head once again her mind racing with information that she really needed to speak with Castle, over the last six months she knew that she had been growing closer to her partner, a lot closer that she expected and that scared the hell out of her. So she jumped at the first sign of interest from someone else Demming, aware that it might cause him pain but with a hope it would spur him into the action. But it clearly had the opposite effect and had driven the writer away, she had to fix this and soon.

"I think i know what to do Lanie" Said Kate standing to her feet.

Lanie smiled and leaned back in her chair "You will let me know how it goes won't you Girl" chuckled the Medical Examiner.

Kate smiled "Maybe" replied the Detective before she opened the office door and exited the office, soon enough she exited the morgue and climbed into the drivers seat of her crown vic starting the engine and roared away towards Soho.

* * *

Richard Castle mystery author extraordinaire was currently sat in his office his inner sanctum, in his hand a tumbler of finely aged whiskey and taking a sip of the amber liquid savouring the burn as it travelled down his throat. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in this very spot, his mind contemplating his decision wondering if he had made the right choice had he acted to rashly, had he jumped the gun so to speak.

'If Beckett's happy that's all that matters if isn't me that makes her happy' thought the Writer downing the last of her whiskey when a knock at the door alerted him, he knew his Mother and Alexis were out and wouldn't be back for sometime he approached the door and yanked it to someone he was not expecting.

_Demming._

The Robbery Detective barged past Castle and stepped into the loft and surveyed the his surroundings, Castle closed the door and turned to the face the clearly angered cop.

"Can i help you with something Demming?, because if not get the hell out of my house your not welcome here" snarled Castle.

Demming smirked and turned to face Castle "I just wanted to see how the other half lived and I have to say Castle I'm surprised, that a grown man had to resort to throwing all of his toys out of the chest and pouting like a spolied brat just because he didn't get his own way" mocked Demming hoping to get under the writers skin.

Castle laughed his fists resting on his hips "Well I'm surprised that some low level bag snatch cop felt he could play in the big leagues, now tell me what the hell do you want?"

Demming tightened his fists at the insult "I just wanted to come here and tell you that you ruined everything, i was looking to transfer to homicide and with you leaving Montgomery wouldn't even consider the option" he said

Castle smirked "Smart man"

Demming then marched over and got in Castle face the men of equal height stood nose to nose, "You know i don't think it was me being in homicide that made you leave Castle, I think it was because i hooked up with that fine looking Detective that goes by the name of Kate Beckett"

Castle closed his eyes and then opened them "Speak like that about Beckett again Demming and i will make you permanently eat those words, now do the decent thing and get the hell out of my house before i throw you out on your ass" growled the Writer his fist tightening in anger.

"Touch me Castle and I'll have you in cuffs in a snap" replied Demming smirking the arrogance dripping from his words.

"Touch me Demming and your'll be drinking through a straw for the next year, Now get the hell out"

Demming laughed and stepping around Castle and towards the door which he yanked open without even looking but couldn't help but get the final word in "You know Castle, Beckett's mine and the stories i could tell you would make your toes curl" said the Robbery Detective with a laugh.

_"Really Detective Demming, What stories would those be?" _Said a new voice.

Castle's eyes widened as he immediately recognised the voice he turned to find a very angry Detective Kate Beckett standing in the doorway, she had arrived roughly five minutes before the door opened ready to knock until she heard raised voice coming from inside and waited listening intently.

"K...K...Kate what are you doing here?" asked a very nervous Demming wondering exactly how much she had heard as she was standing in the doorway.

"My reasons are my own Detective Demming, But seeing as you seem happy to let your mouth lead your actions why don't you explain your presence here" Asked Kate stepping into the loft.

"Err...Well...I'm" stuttered the Robbery Detective.

"Well seeing as you like running your mouth Detective, allow me to run mine what we have what ever you like to call it is over. Now to echo Captain Montgomery's words if i ever see you on Homicide's floor without a direct NYPD reason your'll get written up for harassment, do you get me Detective Demming" snarled Kate.

Demming cowering under the rage that Beckett was displaying only nodded in response before she swiftly departed, the loft was now empty leaving only Castle and Beckett facing each other.

Castle folded his arms the bulging muscle's of his arms flexing with the movement, he smiled as he leaned against one of the loft's support pillars.

"I've got to say Detective that was impressive, now would you care to explain your presence here" asked Castle coolie still not ready to forgive her so easily,

Beckett was surprised by his tone but couldn't fault him for it, she knew that she had treated him badly these last few weeks.

"I'm came here to apologise Castle for everything that has happened, I know that it doesn't mean much at this point i would really like you to reconsider your decision about leaving" said Kate as she moved towards the couch and took a seat.

Castle being the gentleman that he was took a seat as well but making sure to keep his distance, he was touched that Beckett had apologised that way she did and her display of kicking Demming to the curb pleased him to no end. But he needed her to know that all actions have consequences, actions that can hurt others even without meaning to.

"Beckett i want to thank you for your apology and know that i accept it, But i need you to know that what you did really hurt me. Having to ride with the boys because you wanted to ride with that two bit renta-cop, having you laugh in my face at my simply request to join you in interrogation. But you know what hurts the most was seeing you suck face with ass clown and have him rub it my face, It felt i like didn't matter anymore like i wasn't important, it felt like i was just some writer that got in the way" said Castle as he stood running his fingers through his hair.

"Castle..."

Castle turned to face Beckett "It felt like i didn't matter to you anymore and that's what hurt the most, I bring you coffee everyday just to see you smile. I think up these ridiculous theories even if some of them aren't that helpful just see you shoot them down, because for the first time in my life i felt like i belonged somewhere and i was making a difference and that was taken away from me by that ass clown in his cheap suit"

Beckett sat intently listening to Castle rant she had never heard him so impassioned so resolute, she had no idea he felt this way, She felt terrible for disregarding his feeling this way before being part of the reason for him leaving.

"Castle I can't say I'm sorry enough and i know that I've hurt you, but maybe if you came back we can go back to the way things were" asked Beckett hopefully.

Castle nodded her words sounding so sincere so he took a seat once again and faced the Detective "I don't think we can ever go back to way things were Beckett, But with this whole debacle i was thinking of heading to the Hampton's for the summer you know get my head together"

A lump formed in Beckett's throat at his words "So are you ever coming back" she asked wringing her hands.

Castle smiled "Actually i was thinking of asking you to come with me, you know a summer spent in great surroundings and great company. I can regale you with stories and wild theories to your hearts content".

Beckett smiled hope rising through her "I'd like that Castle" she said.

Castle slapped his thighs and stood tall extending his hand down to the Detective "Then it's settled are you ready Detective for the summer of your life Beckett".

Beckett grasped his hand "Always" she said simply.

They both knew they were far from being back to normal, but maybe just maybe with a little more communication they could get back what they had lost. Get back to being partners and explore the option that the heart wants what the heart wants.

Together.

_**What is broken may always be repaired, the methods may be different but the end result remains the same. An object repaired not the same as before but forever stronger to continue on forever more - Knight Rider Alpha. **_

* * *

_Part Two Complete_

_Enjoy Guys _

_Knight Rider Alpha (Signing Off) _


	13. Chapter 13

_Yo!, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_Prompt: Set after 7x07 - Kate is beaten up badly by a suspect (while Rick is in meetings with Black Pawn and Paula made him turn off his phone) and put in the hospital...(not Maddox but somebody like him) and Rick goes on the warpath to hunt him down. Even enlisting his father to find the guy. (Think Target when Rick tortures the driver for his state of mind)_

_"Don't promise me, unless you can do it, because I will never forgive you. Just like I can never forgive myself."_

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. - Khalil Gibran**_

* * *

_"Officer Down, I say again Officer Down. I need a bus lower level car park East 39th Street, Put a rush on it if you can guys" Screamed a male voice into hid NYPD issue radio. _

_The screech of tyre's could be heard outside of the Emergency Room of St Lukes Hospital, as the rear doors opened out jumped two blood covered paramedics joined by a equally blood covered NYPD Detective. The med team rushed the gurney through the sliding doors as they were met by doctors and nurses who began to fuss over the new arrival._

_"What have we got" Asked a female lead doctor. _

_"Caucasian Female, 35 years old. NYPD Detective stabilised at the scene multiple contusions and lacerations, noted dislocated right shoulder, broken right wrist and cracked possibly broken ribs left side. Identified two distinct stab wound lower abdomen and upper right thigh, Blood pressure reading at last count read 70 over 110 and dropping. Have pushed adrenaline en route, Medical history shows previous gunshot wound trauma and cardiac arrest" Rattled off the lead Paramedic as the team rushed through the corridors of the ER, followed closely behind by a Latino NYPD Detective._

_Soon enough they reached the restricted access doors and at the behest of the one of the nurses the Detective stopped his advance_

_Detective Javier Esposito reached into his pocket and pulled his phone his bloody thumb smearing the screen, he placed the device to his ear and waited for the call to connect. _

_"Captain Sir, You need to get down to St Luke's we've got a problem" _

_"Explain Detective" _

_Javi took a deep breath having never thought he would utter these words again in his lifetime._

_"Beckett's down Sir" _

* * *

A black town car skidded to a stop at the entrance to the Emergency Room of St Luke's Hospital, the rear door opened with force as dischevled figure tumbled out and rushed through the doors almost running into the front desk in his haste.

"Can i help you sir?" Asked the front desk attendant.

Taking rapid breaths the man expelled his words "My name's Richard Castle i received a call that my Wife NYPD Detective Kate Beckett was brought in, Where is she?" asked Castle frantic.

Before the nurse could answer Castle turned his head to the shout of his own name, he saw Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Jenny and Captain Gates exiting a private waiting room off the side.

Castle rushed over to his friends "Guys what happened? Where's Kate? Is she Okay?" questioned the writer not waiting for any answers to any of the questions he had rattled off.

"Castle we're sorry Bro, We should of had her back" mumbled Esposito

Castle's face scrunched in pain as he raked his fingers through his messed up hair, the worry that had settled in his stomach since seeing the 15 missed calls and 11 voice mail message left on his phone and now raced up his chest and had taken grip of his heart in a vice like grip.

"What happened Espo?" Asked the Writer.

Esposito took a deep breath "We caught a lead on a suspect in a triple homicide, We arrived at his place but he was already out the fire escape. We pursued him across the street where he entered a multi storey underground car park, we spilt up but we lost radio communication blocked by the structure above. The suspect was then seen escaping and we came across..." Espostio choked up at what he was about to say as Lanie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "...We came across Beckett and she was in a bad way Castle"

Castle scrubbed his face with his hand having a hard time with what his friend was telling him, at the moment a doctor dressed in a green scrubs and a white coat walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Katherine Beckett" asked the Doctor.

Ryan spoke for the group "Yes Detective's Ryan and Esposito her partners, Dr Lanie Parish ME, Jenny Ryan my wife, Captain Victoria Gates our superior and Richard Castle Detective Beckett's Husband" he explained in quick secession

The blond haired doctor nodded to each of the group "it's a pleasure to meet you all, My name is Doctor Sarah O'Connor I've come to inform that Detective Beckett is out of surgery and is currently being moved to ICU only as a precaution at this time. The Detective sustained significant injuries and suffered severe blood loss, at this point we are most worried about the risk of infection so as mentioned we have placed her in ICU as a precaution and we have placed her in a medically induced coma to further aid her recovery"

Castle stepped forward "Can i see her Doctor?" he asked

Doctor O'Connor smiled "Of course a nurse will come a get you once the Detective is settled" she said smiling.

"Thank you Doctor"

A minute passed as a nurse entered the waiting room "Family of Katherine Beckett" she said as the group nodded.

Castle looked at the other who ushered a silent 'Go! we'll be here when you get back', Castle followed the nurse alone navigating the corridors of the Hospital. Entering the Intensive Care Unit Castle stood at the sliding glass door and peered inside, what he saw shocked him beyond all reason.

His wife, his Kate was laying in a hospital bed a crisp white sheet folded to her chest, her body covered in a mass of bruises, bandages and wires and a breathing tube down her throat. Her normally perfect skin was almost ashen in colour and the monotone sound of heart monitors and the rise and fall of her chest the only sign that she was still of this earth.

Castle slid the door open and silently stepped inside and slowly approached the bed, he gripped the back of a flimsy looking plastic chair and brought to her bed side. Castle took a seat and sat in silence for what seemed like hours his hand gripping hers gently as he ran his thump over the back of her knuckles.

"I picked a hell of a day to have a publishing meeting didn't I Honey" murmured the writer looking up expecting an answer but finding nothing "I'm so sorry Kate i should of been there with you and maybe i could've stopped this" chocked out Castle.

Only to be met with silence once again the only sound coming from the constant beep of the adjacent heart monitor

Castle placed his folded hands on her and rested his forehead on them, his entire body was soon racked with sobs tears tracked down his cheeks and dripped the vinyl flooring below. He had been meeting with his publisher earlier in the day and as expected had not been paying attention to word either Paula or Gina had been saying, finally his manager had seen enough and ordered Castle to turn his phone off.

_Who knew the implications this would have._

Minutes passed as Castle's tears dried up and he stood from his seat and leaned over mindful of the collection of wires that covered his wife's body, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning and leaving the room.

He saw Esposito and Ryan walking down the corridor towards him, Castle the images of his comatose wife hooked up to numerous machines flashing through his mind causing something inside him to snap. In a flash he grabbed both Esposito and Ryan by their bulletproof vests and pinned them to the nearby wall, the partners were took shocked to react as Castle growled at the pair.

"I need a name guys! Who were you chasing? I need to know who did this?"

"Bro what the hell" snarled Esposito tried to break the Writer iron grip only for Castle to shove him back harder against the wall.

"Give me a name Espo, you owe me that much" replied Castle.

"What are you planning to do Castle?" asked Ryan.

Castle's normally warm blue eyes were cold as ice and as hard as steel "To do what you couldn't and get this guy off the streets, now give me a name Ryan" asked Castle again.

Ryan sighed "Declan, Declan O'Reily"

"Thank you"

"Castle you don't need to do this we are going to get this guy, I promise..." started Espo

Castle released the pair _"Don't promise me, unless you can do it, because I will never forgive you. Just like I can never forgive myself" _whispered the Writer as he turned marched down the hallway leaving behind two very shocked and concerned friends.

"Your not going to do anything stupid are you Bro?" shouted Esposito at the departing figure.

Castle didn't reply and as he walked away breezing by a concerned Lanie, Jenny and Captain Gates, He jumped into the awaiting town car which was soon speeding him towards the loft. Luckily with Alexis at Columbia and his Mother fully engrossed in her Acting Studio the loft was empty, Castle slammed the front door shut and marched with a purpose towards the master bedroom. As he passed the bed the very bed they had both shared that very morning a whispered promise to share a home cooked meal in the evening was now in tatters this filled him with renewed vigour.

Castle charged into the walk in closet he reached towards the top shelf and pulled down a dust filled black trunk, dropping it to the floor and releasing the spring catches and pushing the lid up.

Inside it's contents spoke of a mysterious past, A perfectly folded black uniform jacket, underneath held inside a wooden case gleaming in gold the symbol of a perched eagle atop an anchor, trident and flintlock pistol, below a pair of golden wings an open parachute sat between them. A row of ribbons below these golden badges at the very top a blue bar with a single white stripe, Known as the Navy Cross awarded for extraordinary heroism in the face of overwhelming odds.

The contents of this box were a past that Richard Castle had locked away never to revisit, He would forever remember his time spent in the military enlisting as a directionless college student heartbroken and looking for somewhere to belong.

Now he would need all of the skills he had learned to take revenge on the man who had put his wife in coma, he reached into the bottom of the trunk and retrieved his service weapon and a black Barretta M9 sidearm. He thrust his hand into his jean pocket and retrieved his phone he dailed a number and waited for the called to connect.

_"Triton Security, How may i direct you call" _

"Yes, I authenticate Whiskey, Echo, X-ray. Zero, Niner, Five, Eight, Two"

_"Access Granted, Patching you through to asset Zero One" _

Castle waited a few seconds before the call connected for a second time "Hello"

"I need your help Kate's in a bad way and i think something much deeper is going on here" explained Castle.

"Alright Son, What do you need from me?"

"Your help Dad..."

On the other end of the phone line at an Agency Sanctioned front business in New York City, behind a glass desk sat one Jackson Hunt rogue operative and father of one former United States Navy SEAL and full time Writer by the name of Richard Castle.

"Alright Son, give me two hours and met me at the usual spot" replied Jackson.

"Thank you"

Castle hung up the phone and busied himself cleaning his weapon and placing a black combat knife into his boot via sheath tied around his left ankle, He would make Declan O'Reily pay for ever laying a hand on Kate and would meet his end in the most painful way possible.

_Step One: Locate Target_

_Let the games begin. _

* * *

Castle now masking his appearance with a tan leather jacket and navy hooded sweatshirt pulled over his head, he stepped towards an empty bench and took a seat in a secluded section of Central Park. Minutes later a man with shock white hair and white beard dressed in a suit with a tan overcoat took a seat on empty bench directly behind Castle.

"You know i was surprised to get your call" said the new arrival.

Castle sighed "Yeah well this is something that needs to happen outside of normal channels and i know you like operating outside of normal channels" said the Writer.

"I pulled all of the information i could from the name in your email, I've got last known address, hangouts, friends everything our tech kids could grab on this guy"

"Good this will help"

"Son what do you plan to do once you've got this guy" asked older man

"To find out what he knows and why he put my wife in a coma" growled Castle the thirst for revenge bubbling up inside him.

"You know Richard their are often consequences when looking for revenge"

Castle scoffed at the words his father had spoken "Since when have you worried about the consequences Dad"

"Good point"

"There's one more thing i need"

"What's that"

"I need somewhere secluded to interrogate this guy, somewhere where he won't be found" said Castle

"I think i can arrange something for you"

Castle sighed and leaned back against the wooden bench his arm stretched along the top "Dad i know I'm asking alot from you here, But i have to find out what's going on and to make sure Kate is safe. More times than i can think off I've just stood by and let bad things happen, every time i was too late to make a difference but this time is different someones going to pay for this" explained Castle.

"Hey you don't need to justify yourself to me Richard, all my life i have spent protecting this family from the shadows. But that shadow war has cost me enough and by helping you with this then maybe just maybe I can make up for all the years we've lost, come on enough talk let's go and get this guy show him why messing with this family has consequences" Said Hunt standing from the bench as Castle followed suit.

The pair climbed into a black Range Rover which soon blended into the dense traffic of New York City, beyond the city limits across the Hudson River the sun was setting. The pair would wait for night fall before heading to their first location.

_O'Mally's Irish Pub, Midtown Manhattan._

* * *

The pub decorated in dark woods and earthy tones signs and pub logos lined the walls and one of the few places in NYC that served traditional Irish Guinness, The pub was filled with regulars and a few not so regulars tripical of this early hour in the city. Outside the black Range Rover was parked up observing the entrance to the bar, Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out a mugshot O'Reily and wad of one hundred dollar bills. He passed them to a beautiful young brunette woman dressed like in a flame red dress and heels complete with fish net's, her name was Svetlana Tanarov a former FSB Agent now in her mid thirties and a contact of Hunts she owed him a favour so to speak.

"This is this guy now once you find him bring to the alley around back, Richard will then take care of the rest understood" said Hunt.

Svetlana hissed at Hunt "You know when you called in your favour Jackson, I wasn't expecting this you owe me now" she said.

"Of course Svetlana, The American Government thanks you for your co-operation" replied Hunt smirking like a school boy, He had helped the young agent escape Russia after falling fowl her of superiors on her homeland.

_If sleeping with fat old men for job security was your thing have at it, but for Svetlana Tanarov it was not. The Agency had tasked Hunt with extracting Tanarov and delivering her to the United States she had been working for the agency ever since. _

Exiting the back she stepped across the street and into the bar quickly disappearing from view.

"Do you think she can do this" Asked Castle his cold blue eyes never leaving the bar.

"Of course, I don't just bring in any ole amateur"

Castle smirked and waited for the signal.

Inside the bar Svetlana's arrival commanded immediate attention from almost every red blooded male in the room, however it was just one she was interesting in O'Reily's face was committed to memory and she spotted her target propped up on the bar. She moved towards his her red heels clicking on the hard wood flooring, O'Reily immediately sat up as his eyes fell upon her.

"Declan O'Reily" She asked

"I love that be me" replied O'Reily in his deep Irish drawl.

"My name is Anna, I have been sent by your employer to reward for a job well done" said Svetlana her Russian mixing with English accent.

"Really now"

"Da! I have a car waiting around back if you would like to follow me" said Svetlana as she grasped O'Reily's head bring him into a languid kiss tongue's melding together enough get his attention. She took him by the hand and led him to the back of the pub towards the exit that led to the alley way, all the way his pals cat-calling at the Irishman's luck.

Exiting the back door revealing the gleaming back Range Rover, Hunt posing as Svetlana's driver jumped out and opened the rear passenger door.

O'Reily feeling nothing was amiss immediately jumped in only for Hunt to close the door suddenly, before O'Reily could even react a nylon rope was thrown over his head and pulled tight against this throat choking the life out of him.

Castle hidden in the rear trunk space tightened the rope and leaned into O'Reily's ear, he spoke in whispered tones.

"Hello Mr O'Reily I'm so glad you could join us, Now we are going to go for a little ride and once we arrive at our destination we are going to have a little chat about what happened yesterday when three NYPD detectives tried to arrest you. You see the one you put in the hospital was my wife and now your going to pay the price for messing with the wrong people" Said Castle as he pulled tighter on the rope around O'Reily's neck who was slowly turning blue, pulling the cap off a loaded syringe with his teeth before plunging the needle into the Irishman's neck and waited for the sedative to take affect.

"Dad let's go" ordered Castle as Hunt and Svetlana jumped in, the Agency man started the engine as the black Range Rover once again melded into New York Traffic on there way to Hunt's hideout.

_Phase One Complete_

_Phase Two: Interrogate Declan O'Reily_

* * *

_End of Part One_

_I got a little carried away again, So I've decided to split this Prompt into two parts. now I've taken a little creative license with Shutterbug5269's prompt in respect to Castle's past and abilities, now as I'm sure you can guess this will explore a darker side to Castle much like 'Target' and 'Hunt' did._

_So i hope this first chapter is what Shutterbug5269's was looking for and i will get cracking on Part Two ASAP_

_Enjoy Everyone_

_Knight Rider Alpha (Signing Off)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Yo!, Knight Rider Alpha here._

_Prompt: Set after 7x07 - Kate is beaten up badly by a suspect (while Rick is in meetings with Black Pawn and Paula made him turn off his phone) and put in the hospital...(not Maddox but somebody like him) and Rick goes on the warpath to hunt him down. Even enlisting his father to find the guy. (Think Target when Rick tortures the driver for his state of mind)_

_"Don't promise me, unless you can do it, because I will never forgive you. Just like I can never forgive myself."_

_Disclaimer: All respective characters and themes belong to their respective owners, Andrew Marlowe and ABC Studio's._

**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars. - Khalil Gibran**

* * *

Richard Castle sat at the wheel of the Black Range Rover driving along an empty road heading to update New York, A quiet and controlled rage coursing through his body. He had discovered who had orchestrated this heinous act, who had put a hurting on Kate leaving her in a coma dead to the world around her.

Through his enhanced interrogation of Declan O'Reily who was left a quivering mess by the time Castle was done with him, The later still taking note of the bruises and splits in his knuckles as he thought back to what O'Reily had told him before ending his suffering.

_Declan O'Reily was secured to a metal chair that had been bolted to the concrete floor in an isolated warehouse somewhere in the City, O'Reily was secured to it's structure with heavy duty cuffs. He was covered in blood numerous wounds covered his body blood spilling from his mouth as a heavy punch flew towards his face, His head snapped to the side from the hit spraying blood in the same direction, his captor crouched and took a fistful of hair lifting his head forcefully. _

_"I can make this all stop Irish, I can make your pain go away just give me what i want and this ends" Said Castle his face obscured by a black balaclava. _

_"Fuck you" screamed O'Reily defiantly._

_Castle nodded before he stood to his full height and gripped the man left shoulder before plunging his thump into a hole created from an earlier bullet, O'Reily screamed in pain against his attackers iron grip as searing pain coursed through his body.._

_"GIVE ME A NAME! GIVE ME A NAME!" screamed Castle as he removed his thump and deck O'Reily around the face once again snapping his head to the side, Castle repeated with the opposite fist he didn't stop as he continued to rain bombs on O'Reily's face. _

_Castle stopped breathing hard as he gripped the Irishman jaw and lifted his head "Give me a name O'Reily and your pain goes away, but if you continue then you will know pain like never before. Now this is your final warning are you going to give me what i want or are going to sit there and defy what i have asked for" Said Castle his voice devoid of all emotion as he stepped towards a metal table with a black briefcase which the former Navy SEAL opened._

_"You don't understand these people will kill me if...if i talk" gasped O'Reily his entire body racked with pain so some he was slurring his words. _

_"These people" whispered Castle as he turned towards O'Reily in his hand two filled syringes, without warning Castle plunged the first the injectors in O'Reily's chest. It was Adrenaline the natural drug immediately lifting O'Reily's body with renewed energy, Castle then slowly edged the second needle slowly into O'Reily's neck._

_"Now listen to me Declan in this syringe is a drug known as Hyoscine-Pentothal a present from some friends of mine, now unless you give me what i want i will inject you with this drug and you will experience pain beyond anything you can imagine. Now i will give you five seconds to give me what i want before i inject you and will continue to do so, that is until your body gives out and you suffer massive cardiac arrest. NOW DECLAN GIVE ME A NAME!" screamed Castle his thumped posed over the plunger. _

_"No! wait..." _

_5_

_"Please you have to understand..._

_4_

_"Give me a name" _

_3_

_"Your a dead man if you think you can handle them" laughed O'Reily_

_2_

_"They are the dead men, NOW GIVE ME A NAME!" _

_"Please..." _

_1_

_Castle then injected the syringe into O'Reily's neck suddenly an intense pain washed over his entire body, like nothing he had ever felt it was like someone had set fire to his entire body from the inside. Castle stepped back and watched as the bound man thrashed in vain against the pain his body was feeling, Hyoscine-Pentothal was a neural inflammatory designed to cause intense pain for long periods and break a subject quickly. _

_A present from the Agency. _

_Castle then gripped O'Reily's head and pushed it back as his cold blue eyes bore it's pain filled greens, O'Reily was almost convulsing in pain he could barely stand it. _

_"Are you going to give me what i want Declan" asked Castle. _

_O'Reily couldn't take the pain anymore and started to spill his guts "ahhhhh Samuel...Bracken ahhhhhh" screamed the helpless Irishman._

_"Bracken!" _

_"Yes, the brother of former Senator William Bracken, He paid me to lure those cops down to the underground parking structure, he said he would have guys waiting and make that bitch cop pay for what she did to his brother. Now please make this pain stop" cried O'Reily._

_"What's his end game? Why now" _

_"Because baby brother lived off the money from his Bracken's illegal deals for years and when he went down that dried up, he needed this to look a cop killed in action so it wouldn't trace back to him and with her gone he could restart family empire" said O'Reily. _

_Castle released the man who was now crying in pain and agony, before he reached behind his back and pulled .50 Desert Eagle coloured black._

_"Declan you have been most helpful and now as I promised your pain ends" Castle said in an impassive voice before he fired a single round into O'Reily's head, the massive boom the gun created kicking up dust as O'Reily slumped forward his head almost split apart from the high calibre round. _

_Castle turned and closed the briefcase the sat on the table before exiting the enclosed storeroom where O'reily had been held, As the door closed he pressed the release on a remote detonator he removed his pocket. The storeroom was soon engulfed in an intense flame explosion Thermite Charges would remove any existence of O'Reily and his stay in captivity, as Castle exited the warehouse completely he pressed the second button as further Thermite charges and C4 plastic explosives completely blew the secluded building to pieces. _

_Leaning against the black Range Rover were Hunt and Svetlana_

_"Did you get what you needed son?" asked Jackson_

_"I did i think it's time we paid someone a visit upstate" said Castle removed his balaclava._

_Hunt smiled "Outstanding" _

* * *

A country retreat in upstate New York resting on the secluded shores of a nearby lake, A home that had been in the Bracken family for Generations. Inside four mercs hired by one Samuel Bracken were talking over beers and poker and tasked with his protection, the Bracken family member shorter that his older brother with short brown hair and a square jaw stood by the window a glass of scotch in his hand.

He knew that he needed to get his family back into a position of power and with the downfall of his older brother, it was now up to him and his first step was getting rid of the cop who had started that decline.

_Detective Kate Beckett_

So he came up with with a plan, a plan that would have the tenacious detective meet her end at the hands of a criminal like Declan O'Reily, But he didn't account for the interruption to his plan that would leave the Detective in a bad way but still alive.

'Damm that bitch, why can't she just die' he thought angrily

The younger Bracken turned and walked towards the Poker game in the den, It was at that moment a body covered in blood flew over the railing from upstairs and crashed through the table. The mercs moved to investigate as they rushed upstairs gunshots were heard before suddenly everything became quiet as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Samuel Bracken, How nice to meet the younger brother of William Bracken the ever so famous former Senator" Said one of the mask Gunmen a silenced M4 assault rifle slung across his chest, dressed in full tactical gear and a face mask.

"Who are you?" asked Bracken.

"Who am is not important Mr Bracken, But we have come for some answers and if we do not like those answers then you die" Said the masked gunman.

The second masked attacker then grabbed Samuel by his shirt and threw him towards a nearby reclining chair, The first then pulled a black Desert Eagle from is thigh holster and pointed it at the younger Bracken.

_Castle_

"Wait...wait please just tell me what you want? I'll give you anything just please don't kill me" pleaded the man.

"Did you give the same option to the female Detective you and your boys beat almost half to death" growled the second attacker in a distinct Russian Accent

_Svetlana_

Bracken sneered that mention of that person "That bitch got what she deserved" he said only to received a solid punch from Castle.

"That female Detective just so happens to be my wife and i would appreciate if you left out the name calling" Said Castle as he fired a single round into Bracken's knee cap, once again the high calibre round shredding soft tissue and bone. Bracken gripped his blood soaked leg, he screamed in agony and leaned forward only to be knocked back by a solid punch from the former Navy SEAL.

"Now Mr Bracken you are going to answer some questions for us" asked Svetlana as she directed Castle to lower his weapon, his body language telling her that he was inch's away from killing the man.

"Fuck you, fuck all of you I'm not telling you anything" screamed Bracken.

Castle lifted his leg and pressed his boot into the blood remains of Bracken's knee once again causing the man to scream in pain.

"Does this end with you or are their more of your family members out their wishing to cause harm to others" asked Svetlana.

"I wanted that bitch to pay, she cost my family everything and with my brother in prison it was up to me to take revenge" said Bracken sneering at his captors.

Castle grit his teeth and fired yet another round into Bracken's other knee again all that remained were the remnants of blood and bone from the high calibre round, Castle then removed his hood and goggles and put his hand to the younger Bracken's throat.

"I just want you to know Bracken and be aware that my face will be the last you ever see, you picked the wrong family to mess with and now you will pay the price" Castle smirked before his decked Bracken with the but of his hand gun, Svetlana then proceed to the wrap duck tape around the man body secured him to the chair.

Svetlana then pulled out several time delay charged each packed with C4 plastic explosive each one read 'One Minute' she placed them around the house, Castle reached into his own pack and pulled out a Thermite grenade before he pulled the pin and tossed it into Bracken's lap.

"Detective Beckett sends her regards" said Castle as he stepped out the back door followed closely by Svetlana, they both stepped towards the Range Rover as Hunt stood leaning against the vehicle a lit cigar hanging from his mouth.

"What? no fireworks" he said

At that moment the house blew in a large explosion leaving nothing of the structure that once stood their, Hunt whistled at the damage done before he turned to his son.

"Want a job at the Agency Richard?"

Castle shook his head "No this is the last time i break out Lieutenant Richard Rodgers, Sorry Dad"

Hunt took a long draw of his cigar "Well it was worth a shot, come on lets get you back to the city" said the agent as he jumped into the drivers side and drove away. Leaving behind the smouldering remains of what was left of Samuel Bracken.

* * *

In the following weeks the fire at the lake house was attributed to a gas leak, it helped that hunt had arranged an Agency clean-up team to remove any incriminating evidence before authorities could arrive at the secluded property. The same went for the warehouse blown apart in the City, once again attributed to a gas leak somewhere in the building.

_When news reached former Senator William Bracken housed in the Super max Wing of Sing Sing Correctional Facility he was seething with rage and immediately requested a meeting with his lawyer. His lawyer said she would look into it and she exited the prison removed her glasses and wig before dumping them in a nearby trash bin, Svetlana Tanarov had entered the prison posing as Bracken's lawyer and passed a message to a guard inside._

_That afternoon Bracken on his one hour of yard time was shanked and killed by a drug addicted prisoner serving life, The message that Tanarov has passed required the guards on duty look away for five minutes for a small fee which was more than enough time for the addict to end the reign of Senator William Bracken whose family was no more. _

It was weeks later the news still reporting the death of both William and Samuel Bracken with each being attributed to accidents or fate depended on your point of view, The Police at the both crime scenes did not suspect foul play and as such closed each of the cases.

_Step Three: Complete_

* * *

It was been almost a month since Kate had been admitted to the St Luke's hospital and had improved significantly since her arrival, He surgeries had been completed without incident and her breathing tube removed and now the only drugs she was taken were painkillers, antibiotics and muscle relaxants.

Her husband Richard Castle had been at her beside the entire time, with his mission complete it was now time to ensure his wife, his Kate pulled through. He met with her Doctors every day getting updates and ensuring she was provided the best medical care.

He was so devoted it often took his Mother, Daughter and even Father-In-Law to pull him away from Kate's bedside for food and rest.

In fact it was late early morning when Castle felt a slight movement under his hand, the one that was clasped with Kate's. He lifted his head and came face to face with a soft pair of hazel eyes.

"Kate..." whispered Castle.

"Hey..." she replied.

Castle stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair and layed a soft kiss on her forehead, he cupped her cheek "I'm so happy to see you" he said grasping her hand in his and kissing them.

Kate smiled grasping his hands just as hard "What happened" she asked in a scratchy voice having not used it for a while.

Castle smiled as he wiped an errant tear that ran down his cheek, "Well it's a long story Honey" said Castle.

Kate smiled as he laced her fingers with his and looked at him "I've got time" she said.

Castle nodded "Fair enough, I love you Kate i can't describe how happy i am that your awake".

Kate smiled and gripped his hand tighter "I love you too Rick" she said.

Castle then began to recount a redacted version of events, Kate would be happy to know the full details in time but not right now. There were still many things to still sort through but that could wait, it could wait for as long as needed because none of it matters all that mattered as that Kate was ok.

Because right now she was safe. They all were.

* * *

_Part Two Done!_

_Now i hope this is what Shutterbug5269 was looking for, Dark Castle is kind of fun to write really idea's just flow._

_Enjoy Everyone_

_Knight Rider Alpha (Signing Off) _


End file.
